World
by stillewolfie
Summary: Sejak kematianmu, kau dipindah ke dunia yang sama sekali tidak kau sangka. Meski kau menolaknya, kau harus tetap berperan dalam permainan seseorang. Dan hal tersebut dapat mengubah hidupmu secara total. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sampai sejauh ini." [Akashi & OC & Kiseki no Sedai] AU!Teikou High. CHAP 6 UP! RnR?
1. A Dimension

**Author's POV**

Suara deburan ombak terdengar nyaring siang itu. Cuaca hari ini begitu terik, hingga membuat kau harus duduk dibawah payung beralas karpet yang tersedia. Kau melipat kaki dan memeluk lututmu, menatap teman-temanmu yang asyik bermain voli di depan sana.

Matamu menatapnya bosan, sekaligus sedikit sendu. Jujur, kau ingin ikut bermain bersama mereka, tertawa, bercanda, dan merilekskan diri. Kalau bukan tujuannya itu, untuk apa kau kau datang jauh-jauh kemari kalau hanya duduk bengong seperti orang bodoh?

Setidaknya, kau juga ingin ikut bersenang-senang.

"Hei Tachikawa-san! Ayo bermain!"

Suara teriakan salah satu teman kenalanmu membuatmu tersentak, kemudian disusul dengan senyuman kalem dan gelengan pelan. Tanda kalau kau menolaknya. Kau lihat temanmu itu hanya heran menatapmu—lalu mengangkat bahu dan pergi meninggalkanmu.

Lihat, dia saja melupakanmu secepat itu.

Apa di mata mereka semua, kau sama sekali tidak berharga?

Memang... kau ini sangat tidak berguna ya sampai-sampai keberadaanmu dilupakan?

Kau menatap langit musim panas tahun ini. Seperti biasa, langit tersebut membuat dirimu kembali tenang. Kemudian kau tersenyum saat melihat sekelompok burung melewati langit yang kau pandang.

Terdiam beberapa saat, kau mulai sibuk dengan pikiranmu. Kau mulai berandai-andai, jika saja kau seperti makhluk bersayap itu, apa kehidupanmu tidak akan sebosan ini? Seandainya saja kau memiliki sayap, apa kau akan terbang bebas dan terus-menerus merasakan kebahagiaan? Kalau saja kau bisa terbang, apa kau bisa merasakan kebebasan yang sesungguhnya?

Jawabannya hanya satu; tidak tahu.

Angin berdesir lembut, membuat helaian rambutmu ada yang terbang mengikuti arah angin bergerak. Kau mengeratkan topi bundar yang kau pakai, sekedar untuk menjaga agar tidak terbang. Kau menundukkan wajah—menghela nafas pelan.

Kau mulai mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecil yang sedari tadi menjadi temanmu disitu. Kau menggenggam sebuah buku bercover sesuatu yang tampak menarik. Kau tersenyum malu-malu menatap sampul buku yang bernama komik tersebut, lalu membaca isinya yang sudah kau beri tanda.

Kalimat _Kuroko No Basuke vol. 31_ tercetak jelas di sampul itu.

"Ah! Lihat kesalahanmu, Chiharu!"

"E-Eeh? Kenapa jadi salahku!?"

"Tentu saja salahmu! Semua yang melihat pasti bilang kalau ini salahmu!"

"Tapi aku 'kan tidak sengaja, Misaki-senpai!"

"Mau sengaja atau tidak, sama saja itu tidak akan mengembalikan keadaan!"

Kau sedikit kaget saat mendengar bentakan serta teriakan terdengar jelas di telingamu. Iris birumu yang bulat itu mengerjap, sedikit heran mengapa tiba-tiba teman-temanmu berteriak lantang seperti itu. Padahal jelas-jelas kau melihat mereka tertawa bersama sambil bermain tadi.

Diam, kau terus memandangi mereka sambil memasang wajah heran. Kau tersentak saat gadis berambut pendek itu mulai menoleh kepadamu, menatapmu sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum manis. Kau bingung, tentu saja. Gadis bernama Chiharu Hirasawa yang kau kenal sebagai adik kelasmu itu berjalan menghampirimu, berjongkok dan menatapmu.

"A-Anoo—Tachikawa-senpai, boleh aku minta tolong?"

Kau mengerjap pelan. "Minta tolong... apa?"

Chiharu tersenyum cengengesan. Lalu tangannya terlentang—menunjuk satu objek yang ada di tengah lautan. "I-Itu, bolanya terlempar di laut. Senpai tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak bisa berenang, j-jadi..." Gadis itu menggaruk pipinya. "Boleh aku minta tolong pada senpai untuk mengambilnya?"

Kau terdiam. Komik yang setia menemanimu itu kembali kau masukkan ke dalam tas. Lalu memandangi wajah kouhai-mu itu dengan matamu. Mengerjap lagi, kau menatap bola voli yang terombang-ambing akibat gerakan laut yang cukup kuat. Kau menghela nafas pelan, lalu tersenyum mengiyakan, dan Chiharu pun menjerit senang karenanya.

"Terima kasih, Tachikawa-senpai!"

Ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa kau tidak ingin ikut bermain voli.

Kau... dimanfaatkan.

Tapi tetap saja, mau ikut atau tidak, asal kau ada disini, kau pasti disuruh-suruh hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini.

Mereka yang bermain, tapi kenapa harus kau yang mengambil?

Kau berjalan melewati teman-temanmu itu dengan pandangan datar. Kau berfokus pada bola yang ada di sana. Kakimu kembali melangkah, namun wajahmu sedikit mengerut saat telapak kakimu merasakan dingin luar biasa yang berasal dari air yang kau pijak ini. Kau menghela nafas pelan, lalu memberanikan diri untuk terus berjalan. Lagipula jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh kok, untuk apa harus takut?

Ya, mungkin tidak bisa dibilang _takut_, tapi kau setidaknya harus _waspada_. Karena kau sadar kalau kau juga tidak bisa berenang.

Kau merentangkan tanganmu, menjaga keseimbangan agar kau tidak terjatuh. Kau berdoa semoga bola itu tidak bergerak semakin jauh, sehingga kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengambilnya. Kau terus berjalan, berdoa, berjalan, berdoa, berjalan, dan berdoa. Kau terus berdoa semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hati-hati, Tachikawa-senpai!"

Kau mendengar suara cempreng kouhai-mu dari kejauhan. Kau menutup kedua matamu. Lagi, kau abaikan teriakan itu dan terus berjalan menuju target yang ada disana. Saat mulai dekat, kau merentangkan tanganmu, mencoba mengambil bola tersebut dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh.

**Set!**

_'D-Dapat!'_

Kau tersenyum sumringah. Segera kau menggenggam bola itu erat-erat dengan kedua tangamu. Kau berbalik dan berjalan dengan hati-hati—kembali ke tempatmu berasal. Kau mendengar suara sorakan Chiharu dan beberapa temanmu yang mencibir—cibiran itu membuatmu menghela nafas—dan tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Langkahmu begitu pelan, rambut merahmu berkibar sesaat saat angin laut lagi-lagi hampir menghilangkan keseimbanganmu. Kau mau terjatuh, tapi kau segera menyeimbangkan tubuhmu dengan bertumpu pada kaki kananmu. Lega, kau berjalan kembali dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah.

Namun sesaat, ada sesuatu yang menggigit jempol kakimu, membuatmu menjerit dan terjatuh. Bola yang sedari tadi kau jaga terlempar ke belakang dan mengalir mengikuti arah air laut jauh dibelakangmu.

"B-Bolanya—!" Kau panik, dengan segera kau berdiri dan berlari menuju bola voli yang terus tidak mau berhenti. Tanganmu mencoba untuk menggapainya, namun tidak berhasil. Kau terus melakukan hal itu, hingga tak sadar kalau petualanganmu sudah terhenti sampai disana.

**Set! Crakh!**

"AH!"

Kau terkejut. Kau sudah sampai batasnya. Saking fokusnya, kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirimu sudah melangkah sampai di tengah lautan. Tanganmu mencoba untuk menggapai udara, namun dirimu serasa kaku. Dinginnya air membuat tubuhmu nyaris membeku. Kau dapat mendengar suara teriakan panik dari teman-temanmu di pinggir pantai, mereka semua langsung bertindak cepat saat melihat kau mau tenggelam.

"T-Tachikawa-senpai!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau dia tidak bisa berenang, bodoh!?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Dia tidak bilang padaku tadi!"

"Seharusnya kau yang bertanya! Cepat, panggil bantuan!"

"Tolong—!" Kau mencoba untuk berenang sebisanya, meski itu percuma. Mulutmu terbuka-menutup, mencoba untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Karena kebrutalanmu dalam bergerak, air asin segera masuk ke dalam hidungmu dan semakin membuatmu tidak bisa bernafas. "S-Siapapun, tolong aku—!"

Deburan ombak terdengar jelas, membuat dirimu panik setengah mati. Kau segera berusaha berenang ke pinggir laut, mencoba menghindari ombak sedang yang ingin mengenaimu. Tapi tetap saja, tidak bisa ya tidak bisa. Sekeras apapun kau mencoba, tetap saja ombak itu yang mengenaimu duluan.

"TACHIKAWA!"

"TACHIKAWA-SENPAI!"

Kau merasakan dirimu terapung, namun terjatuh. Matamu yang tertutup mulai sedikit terbuka—menyipit sambil memandangi cahaya matahari yang menyusup di lautan. Mulutmu terbuka, membiarkan air asin langsung memasuki mulut serta hidungmu.

Satu kesimpulan; kau tenggelam.

.

.

**WORLD**

_**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**World by stillewolfie**_

**(OC****)**_** Tachikawa Hikari by stillewolfie**_

_**Cover by stillewolfie**_

**Rated T**

**[ Tachikawa Hikari & Akashi Seijuurou & Generation of Miracles ]**

**Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**OOC, AU!Teikou High, typo(s), etc.**

**[ Inspired from Body x Soul by UseMyImagination & My new life in anime world kurobas by Lilindhathedarkpurple ]**

**(Anggaplah OC disini adalah kamu, karena chapter ini memakai Author POV)**

.

.

_When she must know her reality..._

.

.

**CHAPTER I. **A Dimension

.

.

Kau tidak mengerti.

Padahal kau masih sangat mengingatnya. Kau ingat jelas kalau kau sudah terombang-ambing di dasar laut. Tapi, saat kau kembali membuka matamu, kau kembali dikejutkan dengan keadaan yang seharusnya tidak kau lihat.

"I-Ini... dimana?"

Refleks, kau mengatakannya. Ya memang, saat ini kau ada dimana? Seharusnya kau ada di tengah ruangan serba biru yang disebut lautan, atau di dasar laut yang penuh dengan hewan-hewan mengerikan yang siap memakanmu. Tapi mengapa kau ada disini—di tempat serba putih yang luasnya tak terhingga itu?

Kau mengerjap, sekedar untuk menormalkan penglihatan. Tetap saja, tidak ada yang berubah.

Menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri, kau melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sebuah ruangan serba putih namun tidak menyilaukan. Kau terus mencoba untuk tidak panik. Kepribadianmu yang tenang itu sanggup membuatmu tidak menjerit ketakutan—karena kau sadar kalau hal itu tidak akan berguna.

Namun saat kau berbalik sepenuhnya ke belakang, alismu mengerut sempurna saat menatap manusia sebaya denganmu yang kini memandangimu juga. Kau yakin, dia adalah perempuan. Dan kau yakin pula, dia tahu alasan mengapa kau bisa ada di tempat seperti ini.

"K-Kau... siapa?" Kau mencoba untuk bertanya sopan. "Apa kau tahu ini ada di—"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Hikari-san."

"Eh?"

Kau meneliti gadis yang ada di depanmu. Iris berwarna hijau susu itu menatapmu dengan senyuman manis. Wajahnya begitu cantik—seperti malaikat—pikirmu. Rambut abu-abu miliknya berkibar entah kenapa, tapi kau yakin di tempat itu sama sekali tidak ada angin. Pakaiannya hanya gaun putih polos sepanjang mata kaki. Kau heran mengapa ada orang seperti itu ada disini.

Dan kau juga heran, kenapa kau ada di tempat seperti ini?

"Ini adalah tempatku—" Kau diam, mendengarkan penjelasan perempuan itu. "—dan kau adalah orang pertama yang beruntung bisa memasuki dimensi ini, Hikari-san."

"D-Di-Dimensi?"

"Anggap saja begitu," Gadis itu terkikik pelan saat melihat betapa terkejutnya dirimu. "Tapi tenang saja, disini tidak berbahaya kok. Kau ada disini karena itu takdirmu."

Nah, pernyataan terakhir membuatmu semakin tidak mengerti.

"Anoo—"

"Aku tahu kau tidak mengerti," Gadis tanpa nama itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Intinya, kau diberi kesempatan kedua."

Kau terdiam sesaat, cengo sebentar. "Ha—"

"Kalau di dunia tempatmu hidup, sebenarnya kau sudah mati lho."

Kau terdiam sesaat, tubuhmu membeku. Mulutmu menutup secara refleks, namun matamu menampakkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. "Aku... sudah mati?"

"Ya. Karena insiden tenggelammu tadi, mayatmu ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak terselamatkan." Kau menatap nanar gadis yang masih tersenyum tanpa dosa itu. "Teman-temanmu terlambat, dan kau pasti sudah menyadarinya sejak awal."

Kau masih terdiam. Lalu menutup mata.

"Maka dari itu, aku disini karena ingin menawari sesuatu yang menarik."

Kau membuka matamu perlahan. Sakit. Kau sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau hidupmu bisa sesingkat ini. Hanya karena sebuah bola voli, kau rela kehilangan nyawamu sendiri?

Kau menyesal. Kalau tahu hal ini sejak awal, sebaiknya kau menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Ne, Hikari-san," Kau tersentak hebat saat suara gadis itu kembali menginterupsi. "Kau ingin tahu penawaran apa itu?"

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis berambut silver itu tersenyum lebar, menatap kau yang hanya bisa kebingungan. "Tapi, ada satu pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab terlebih dulu."

Dengan ragu, kau mengangguk.

Hening sesaat.

"Tachikawa Hikari—" Suaranya masih begitu manis, tapi kau yakin, panggilan tadi membuat seluruh bulu kudukmu merinding. "—apa kau masih ingin hidup?"

Hening.

"Dengan keadaan hidupmu yang seperti ini? Selalu terkena imbas, tidak diperhatikan, disepelekan, selalu dimanfaatkan, dan hal-hal yang membuatmu ingin mengakhiri hidupmu?"

Kau terdiam.

Ya, itu pertanyaan yang bagus.

Apa kau masih ingin hidup setelah melihat keadaan hidupmu yang membosankan itu?

"A-Aku—"

"Jawab dari hatimu, bukan otakmu, Hikari-san."

Hening lagi.

Kau menatap kakimu dengan pandangan kosong. Kau tidak membenci hidupmu, ya, memang. Meski hidupmu di sekolah tidak jauh berbeda dengan di rumah, tapi masih ada sesuatu hal yang ada di dunia ini sehingga kau ingin terus hidup.

Kau menutup matamu lagi.

Ibumu. Itulah orang yang terlintas.

Sejak sang ayah sudah tidak ada di sisi kalian, ibumu lah yang terus membesarkanmu. Ia wanita yang anggun dan kuat, rela membanting tulang demi kelanjutan hidup kalian. Meski kau sering ditinggal di rumah sendirian, tapi kau selalu mengerti ada maksud terselubung dibalik itu semua. Karena sang ibu, kau masih tetap bertahan. Karena ibumu, kau masih mau bersekolah di tempat yang seperti neraka itu. Karena ibumu, kau terlahir menjadi remaja normal pada umumnya. Karena sang ibulah; kau tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi saat wanita itu tahu kalau kau sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

"Aku... masih ingin hidup." Kau berkata sambil menatap gadis yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang. Dengan pandangan tajam, kau memantapkan perkataanmu. "Aku masih ingin hidup!"

"Bagus," Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. Lalu mengedipkan matanya. "Jika itu keputusanmu, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Kau mengangguk mengerti. Orang itu pun semakin tersenyum manis.

"Kau tahu Kuroko no Basuke?"

"E-Eh?"

"Kau pasti tahu, setiap ada kesempatan, kau pasti membaca komiknya, 'kan? Bahkan di detik-detik sebelum kau mati, kau masih bisa membacanya." Ia tertawa pelan.

"U-Uum.." Malu-malu, kau menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Nah, maka disitulah semuanya berawal. Kau akan kukirimkan ke dunia mereka."

Kau membeku.

APA?

Kau panik setengah mati. Apa maksudnya tadi!? "M-Maksudnya—"

"Kau akan bersekolah di Teikou, berhubungan dengan orang-orang Kiseki no Sedai. Dan kau akan kuberikan waktu menikmati hidupmu disana—"

"A-Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti—!"

"Nanti kau akan mengerti. Jadi," Gadis itu cengengesan tidak jelas. Lalu menjetikkan jarinya. "Sampai jumpa disana, Hikari-san!"

Kau membulatkan mata, panik setengah mati. "HEY, TUNGGU—!"

**Set!**

Kau terkejut saat merasakan kakimu sama sekali tidak menyentuh apapun, lalu kau menoleh ke bawah, kaget bukan main saat ada lubang besar berwarna hitam sudah ada di telapak kakimu.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Tachikawa Hikari~!"

"E-Eeeh—KYAAA!"

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

Suara cicitan burung membuatmu mengerang. Kau membuka matamu, sedikit mengutuk cahaya matahari yang menyusup dari celah-celah jendelamu. Kepalamu pusing. Kau beranjak duduk sambil memegangi kepalamu yang terasa mau pecah.

Itu tadi mimpi ya?

Kau menghela nafas.

_'Kurasa tidak...'_ begitulah pikirmu.

Kau menatap sekeliling. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah ruangan kecil beralas tatami dengan perabotan yang minim. Kau yakin tempat yang sedang kau tiduri kini adalah sebuah kamar. Hanya ada satu lemari dan satu meja rendah. Sisanya hanyalah sebuah ruangan hampa yang tidak terisi apa-apa.

Tanpa membereskan futon yang tadi kau tiduri, kau berjalan dan membuka pintu yang kau yakini adalah pintu kamar. Kau memandanginya datar.

Untuk seseorang yang tinggal sendirian, kau akui kalau rumah yang kini kau tempati ini cukup luas. Sebuah satu televisi, satu sofa, satu meja, satu dapur, satu kamar mandi. Nah, sederhana, 'kan?

Kau terpaku saat melihat seragam Teikou sudah teronggok lemas di sofa, serta ransel yang cukup besar—dan kau sangat yakin kalau isinya adalah buku-buku pelajaran—membuatmu melangkah mendekati dua benda itu. Kau menatapnya sebentar, sebelum menghela nafas.

Terkadang di benakmu, ada sesuatu hal yang membuatmu kepikiran.

Apa yang harus kau lakukan saat bertemu dengan Kiseki no Sedai nanti? Apa kau harus terbengong-bengong layaknya orang bego atau menjerit histeris? Kau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi kau hanya bisa memijit keningmu dan beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Semoga keputusanmu untuk mengikuti permainan perempuan itu adalah keputusan yang benar.

.

.

~ **world** ~

.

.

Kau tidak perlu susah-susah mencari dimana letak Teikou Gakuen berada. Cukup dengan mengikuti segerombolan gadis-gadis berseragam sama di depanmu cukup membuahkan hasil. Kau sudah menatap gerbang sekolah mewah itu dengan pandangan datar sekaligus takjub.

Kau menghela nafas, kemudian menatap gedung sekolah itu dengan mantap.

_'Kau bisa... demi hidupmu, kau pasti bisa!'_

Kau berjalan dengan mantap. Namun kau berhenti saat mengetahui hal yang telat kau ketahui.

"A-Aku..." Kau menelan ludahmu, gugup. "Aku di kelas mana ya?"

Kau berharap disana-sini, berharap murid-murid disana ada yang mengenalmu. Tapi bukanlah sapaan yang diterima, tapi malah sebuah pandangan heran sekaligus bisik-bisik yang dilakukan oleh para siswa dan siswi.

Kau menggertakkan gigi. _Betapa cerobohnya kau di saat seperti ini, Tachikawa Hikari!_

Melangkah lagi, kau berjalan tanpa arah disana, berharap dapat bertemu sensei yang bisa membantumu. Sejauh ini, kau sama sekali belum bertemu dengan mereka, para Kiseki no Sedai. Entah untuk saat ini, kau sama sekali belum berharap bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Kau terus berjalan, menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari siswa-siswi yang kebetulan melewati dirimu. Ada apa memang? Apa di mata mereka kau tampak aneh? Kau rasa tidak. Kau hanya memakai seragam Teikou seperti mereka. Lalu kenapa kau harus dipandangi dengan tatapan itu?

"Tachikawa-san?"

Kau menegang. Bersyukur karena ada seseorang yang memanggil namamu. Kau segera berbalik, tersenyum kecil sambil membungkukkan badan. "O-Ohayou, sensei..."

"Ohayou," Sensei itu tersenyum membalas kesopananmu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya saat ini kau harus di ruangan kepala sekolah?"

"E-Eh?" Kau tampak terkejut, kenapa kau harus ada di ruangan kepala sekolah? "Maksud Anda?"

Sensei berambut hitam kecipak itu tersenyum maklum. "Posisimu saat ini masih anak baru, anak muda. Kau melupakan hal itu, hm?"

Dan kau terkesiap di tempat.

_'A-Anak baru?'_

.

.

~ **world** ~

.

.

Setelah berbicara ini-itu dengan kepala sekolah, kau segera mencari dimana letak kelasmu berada. Kau ditetapkan di kelas 10-C. Saat kau menemukan kelasmu, kau hanya terdiam di depan pintu. Menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan sendu.

Kau masih terheran-heran. Apa benar ini bukan dunianya? Bukan dunia di tempat kau hidup? Melainkan ini adalah dunia yang seharusnya tidak nyata? Apa gadis itu yang mengirimku kesini? Kalau benar, apa tujuan perempuan itu hingga ia mengirimmu kesini? Apa yang di rencanakannya?

Dan pertanyaan terpenting—sejak kalian bertemu, kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

**Srek.**

"Eh, kau sudah datang rupanya."

Kau tersenyum kalem. "O-Ohayou, sensei..."

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lebar. "Ayo silahkan masuk! Kau sudah ditunggu sejak tadi."

Kau mengangguk patuh. Kau berjalan di depan kelas, lalu menatap teman-temanmu satu-persatu. Dan matamu membulat sempurna saat melihat satu objek yang ada di pojok kanan kelas.

Rambutnya berwarna biru muda itu tampak kontras dengan yang lain. Mata berwarna langit musim panas itu terus berfokus pada buku yang ada di genggamannya. Ia tidak memperhatikanmu, ia terlalu asyik membaca sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanmu. Entah kenapa, tanganmu mengepal. Kau masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada di kedua matamu.

Jika ini skenario yang dibuat oleh perempuan bermata _emerald_ itu, kau tidak segan-segan akan mengikutinya sampai peranmu bermain sudah berakhir.

_'Kuroko Tetsuya...'_

Kau sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Kuroko Tetsuya—salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai—akan menjadi orang pertama yang kau jumpa.

"Tachikawa Hikari, yoroshiku.." Kau tersenyum canggung di depan teman-temanmu. Mereka pun ada yang berbisik namun ada juga yang membalas senyumanmu. Tapi diam-diam, kau memperhatikan orang itu dari sudut matamu, berharap kalau lelaki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya telah menyadari kehadiranmu.

Dan perkenalanmu tadi berhasil. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihatmu.

Kalian berdua saling bertatapan, menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan berbeda.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Tanpa Hikari sadari, ada seseorang sedang melayang sambil bersandar di sebatang pohon yang cukup besar. Manusia yang disebut perempuan itu membiarkan rambutnya bergerak karena angin yang melintas. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu mengadahkan kepala—sekedar untuk melihat betapa indahnya langit biru di musim panas.

"Ooh..." Perempuan itu memperbaiki helaian rambutnya yang tampak berantakan. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kuroko Tetsuya, eh?"

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menyeringai penuh arti, dan ia pun sadar—

—kalau permainan ini akan semakin menarik.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Fict perdanaku di fandom Kurobas. Hehe, sori kalau masih ada kesalahan, namanya juga fict pertama, wkwk. /dhuar

Anggota kisedai akan muncul di chap depan. Kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan di lontarkan di kotak review ya~!

.

.

**Pengen tau wujud asli dari OC Tachikawa Hikari? Silahkan lihat kover fict ini~! :D**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter**

"Pasti ada alasan kau membawaku kesini, 'kan?"

"Heh, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau begitu senang hanya dengan lemparan seperti itu."

"Tachikawa-san, kenapa ada disini?"

"Makanya aku akan menciptakan permainan, dan itu khusus untukmu."

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau tahu apa maksudku."

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. The Basketball Which Hikari Plays

**Author's POV**

Istirahat sedang berlangsung. Kau menoleh ke arah kiri, tepat jendela kelasmu berada. Kau hanya menatap langit musim panas dengan pandangan kosong. Jantungmu sedikit berdebar, masih belum percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Posisi dudukmu tidak terlalu strategis. Kau duduk di baris ketiga dekat jendela sebelah kanan, satu kursi dari depan Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau ada di depannya, dan karena itulah kau tidak bisa melihat pergerakannya. Namun sayang, dia bisa melihat apa yang sedang kau lakukan.

Kau menghela nafas. Rambutmu yang kau kuncir terbang perlahan saat angin lagi-lagi mulai menghantam wajahmu. Kau melirik ke bawah, dimana para murid sedang makan siang bersama-sama. Kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Sejak kau duduk di bangku ini, kau sama sekali belum memperkenalkan diri secara langsung pada teman sekelasmu.

Termasuk salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu.

Kau sangat mengenalnya. Dengan rambut mencolok seperti itu, bagaimana kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Apalagi dia adalah tokoh utama di serial komik yang kau suka. Kuroko Tetsuya, anggota keenam dari Kiseki no Sedai, merupakan bayangan dari Aomine Daiki. Sering disebut _the phantom of sixth man_ karena keberadaan hawanya yang minim, memiliki kekuatan fisik yang lemah, namun mempunyai kekuatan _passing_ yang hebat.

Kau mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Sejauh ini, itulah yang kau tahu mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Yo, Hikari-san~!"

Kau tersentak. Lamunanmu terpecah karena panggilan seseorang dari jendela kelasmu. Sosok itu tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya, mencoba menyapamu yang terheran. Matamu yang bulat itu mengerjap, dan refleks bibirmu mulai terbuka. "K-Kau...?"

"Masih mengingatku, ne?" Gadis itu menggoyangkan tubuhnya, membuat gaun putih yang ia pakai sedikit bergoyang. "Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?"

"B-Biasa saja..." Kau tersenyum kikuk, lalu menggaruk pipimu. "Sebenarnya, aku mau bertanya..."

Gadis berambut abu-abu itu masih memasang senyum. "Silahkan, kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Itu—tujuanmu membawaku kesini sebenarnya.. untuk apa?" Kau bertanya dengan ragu, takut-takut menatap mata _emerald_ perempuan itu. "Pasti ada alasan kau membawaku kesini, 'kan?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Kau mengacuhkan bagaimana perempuan itu bisa ada di jendelamu. Kau tidak peduli bagaimana perempuan itu bisa melayang tanpa menggunakan apa-apa, padahal kau ingat sekali kalau kelasmu ini ada di lantai tiga.

"Tentu saja memberimu satu kesempatan Hikari-san, kau melupakan perkataanku waktu itu?" Kau menggeleng pelan, tanda kalau kau mengingatnya.

"Tapi kenapa harus disini? K-Kenapa tidak ada di dunia yang lain saja?" Kau sedikit menundukkan wajah, kemudian menutup mata. "Bisa saja 'kan kau mengirimku ke masa lalu ataupun masa kecilku, b-bukan di dunia kartun seperti ini..."

Gadis tanpa nama itu terkekeh pelan. "Aku yang memegang kendali. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti peranmu disini, Hikari-san."

"Tapi 'kan—"

"Maa~ kau ini keras kepala juga ya?" Kau mulai panik saat melihat ekspresi gadis itu mulai mengesal. "Yah, karena aku ingin kau menjalani hidupmu disini untuk sementara. Kau tidak suka ya bertemu dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu? padahal ini kesempatan emas untukmu lho."

"B-Bukan begitu maksudku!" Kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan suaramu yang semakin mengencang. "A-Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, kalau kau m-mengirimku kesini hanya untuk bersenang-senang, itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal..."

"Hmm, kau benar." Pura-pura bodoh, gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali. Lalu menyeringai penuh arti. "Makanya aku akan menciptakan permainan, dan itu khusus untukmu."

"E-Eh?"

"Tapi—" Belum saja kau bertanya permainan apa itu, perempuan yang tidak kau ketahui namanya yang melayang di depanmu ini mulai mengedipkan mata. "—kau akan tahu nanti."

"E-Eeeh? Tunggu—"

Gadis itu menjetikkan jari. "Waktuku sudah habis Hikari-san, semoga waktumu menyenangkan~!"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sebelum perempuan itu mulai menghilang, kau mencegahnya dengan mencengkram tangan gadis itu. "N-Namamu—siapa namamu?"

"Namaku?" Ia mengernyit heran. Namun saat melihat kedua bola matamu yang sebiru samudera itu, gadis itu malah tersenyum manis. "Aku Shiro—Yuki Shirokawa. Salam kenal, Hikari-san~!"

Dan gadis itu pun menghilang menjadi serpihan.

**Srek.**

Bertepatan dengan hilangnya perempuan yang kau akui sebagai malaikat itu, pintu kelas pun terbuka dengan cepat.

Kau menatap horror orang tersebut.

Kau sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau sudah ada Kuroko Tetsuya di depan sana.

.

.

**WORLD**

_**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**World by stillewolfie**_

**(OC) _Tachikawa Hikari by stillewolfie_**

_**Cover by stillewolfie**_

**Rated T**

**[ Akashi Seijuurou & Tachikawa Hikari & Generation of Miracle ]**

**Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**OOC, AU!Teikou High, typo(s), etc.**

**[ Inspired from Body x Soul by UseMyImagination & My new life in anime world kurobas by Lilindhathedarkpurple ]**

**(Anggaplah OC disini adalah OC kamu maupun kamu sendiri, karena ini memakai POV si author)  
**

.

.

_When she met his eyes..._

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER II. **The Basketball Which Hikari Plays

.

.

Kau gugup. Yah, bisa dibilang begitu.

Keringat dingin sudah ada di pelipismu. Kau sama sekali tidak menyangka akan berada di situasi menegangkan seperti ini. Kau tidak mau bertemu secepat ini dengan salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Kau tidak mau mereka akan mencampuri hidupmu di dunia tidak nyata ini. Kau ingin sekali berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menjauhi orang ini. Kau membenci dirimu sendiri mengapa kau begitu takut dengan orang berhawa minim seperti Kuroko Tetsuya!?

Bukannya kau pengecut atau apa, tapi kau masih belum terbiasa.

Sedangkan pria itu biasa-biasa saja. Ia malah melewatimu dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Kuroko hanya melirikmu sebentar kemudian membaca buku yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Ia tidak memperdulikanmu yang malah seperti mayat hidup yang numpang lewat. Kau terlalu panik, hingga tidak sadar malah pergerakanmu itulah yang membuat Kuroko menjadi menatapmu.

"Anoo—" Kau terkesiap di tempat, kemudian meliriknya dengan gerakan patah-patah. "—kau tidak apa-apa?"

_'D-Dia menegurku!?'_

Kau tertawa kikuk, kemudian menjilat bibirmu—kebiasanmu ketika sedang malu. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Kuroko-san..."

Mati kau, Tachikawa Hikari.

"Kau mengenalku?"

**Jlegar.**

Bagaikan tersambar petir, kau terdiam di tempat. Menatap sepasang iris biru yang hampir serupa denganmu itu. Kemudian kau menggeleng pelan, tanda kalau kau menolak fakta tadi.

"Tapi, tadi kau memanggil namaku."

"E-Engh..." Kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri. Ingin sekali kau membenturkan kepalamu ke dinding, berharap kalau kau pingsan agar tidak bertemu dengan orang ini. "Y-Yah, aku mengenalmu, t-tapi hanya sedikit..."

Sekarang kau sepenuhnya berbalik menatapnya. Lelaki itu memasang tampang datar, kau tidak berani menebak apa yang sedang Kuroko pikirkan. Yang kau tahu, pria itu memang susah ditebak, sama dengan satu orang yang juga merupakan anggota basketnya.

Tanpa sadar, matamu membulat.

_'D-Dia ya...?'_

Kau bertemu dengan Kuroko saja sudah sepanik ini, apalagi dengan kapten Kiseki no Sedai?

Kau menelan ludahmu lagi.

"Tachikawa-san?"

"Y-Ya?"

Kuroko menatapmu, dan kau pun memberanikan diri menatapnya juga. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, tapi kau menebak pria itu pasti ingin menebak apa yang kau pikirkan.

Benar begitu?

"Tidak—Tidak apa-apa."

Mungkin.

"Baiklah..."

Kau pun kembali duduk dengan posisi normal, membiarkan punggungmu yang menjadi tontonan dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau tidak memperdulikan perutmu yang sedang berbunyi. Kau takut. Kau takut untuk keluar dari ruang kelas ini, kau tidak mau keluar dari kawasan kelasmu. Cukup Kuroko Tetsuya saja yang harus kau temui hari ini.

Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.

Kalian membiarkan angin musim panas memasuki kelas dari jendela masing-masing. Rambut merah dan biru itu terus saja sedikit bergerak karena angin nakal yang kebetulan melintas di kelas kalian. Kau membaca buku, Kuroko pun membaca buku. Kau tidak mau melirik ke belakang lagi, takut ketahuan basah oleh sang target.

Tapi sekarang, kau bisa merasakannya.

Kau merasakan Kuroko sedang menatap punggungmu.

Kau ingin bertanya, namun segan. Entah karena apa, kau tidak mau melihat sepasang iris biru tersebut. Mata Kuroko memang terasa kosong, tapi kau dapat merasakan ada pandangan menggelitik terselip disana. Entah karena ada alasan apa Kuroko melakukan itu semua, yang jelas kau tidak mau memikirkannya.

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, dan kau pun bersyukur dalam hati. Kau pun segera membereskan bukumu dan beranjak pergi, tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran yang dilakukan oleh teman-temanmu yang lain. Kau segera membuka pintu kelas dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya, lalu berbelok ke kanan, mencari jalan pintas. Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan para muridnya jika melewati jalan ke gerbang sekolah. Kau harus mencari jalan lain agar mudah sampai ke rumah.

**Tep.**

Namun di saat langkahmu yang ke seratus, kau berhenti.

Kau memandangi dengan seksama gedung yang sekarang ada di depanmu ini. Gedung yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi kau bisa menebak kalau gedung ini merupakan gedung olahraga. Kau pun melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap tidak ada seorangpun melihat tingkahmu yang satu ini.

Tanganmu terulur, membuka pintu gym dan membukanya perlahan. Sepi, itulah yang kau temukan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain sebuah bola basket dan dua ring bola yang saling bersebrangan. Kau pun melangkah masuk, tak lupa dengan menutup pintunya. Kau taruh tasmu di bangku _bench_, lalu memandangi satu bola basket yang teronggok dekat tiang ring.

Kedip. Kedip.

Nah, apa yang setelah ini kau lakukan?

Jika ingin mengambil bola itu—tepat. Kau melangkah pelan dan mengambil bola tersebut dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Jujur, meski kau tidak terlalu bisa dalam olahraga, tapi kau menyukai basket. Tentu saja alasannya karena menonton Kuroko no Basuke. Disitulah semuanya berasal. Kau tahu kalau basket itu menyenangkan. Bisa bermain bersama di lapangan luas dengan memantulkan bola itu, tertawa, dan melakukan banyak gaya untuk memasukkan bola ini ke dalam ring...

Kau tersenyum lembut.

Itu sangat menyenangkan.

Kau menggenggam erat bola itu dan memeluknya. Jika ada yang melihat, pasti kau dikira adalah orang cupu yang tidak mengenal basket. Kau tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Kau menyukai basket, dan kau tidak peduli dengan pikiran orang. Asal bisa bermain, kenapa tidak?

Jika di duniamu dulu, kau itu pemalu. Tidak terlalu juga sih, tapi kau malu jika melihat seseorang—apalagi seorang pria—melihatmu bermain basket. Meski kau tidak terlalu tahu gerakan-gerakan apa saja yang menyangkut tentang basket, tapi kau terus mengacuhkan fakta tersebut. Sekali lagi—asal bisa bermain, kenapa tidak?

Kau mengangkat kepalamu, menatap ring yang sudah ada di hadapanmu. Kau melangkah mundur, menjaga jarakmu dengan ring tersebut. Setelah merasakan jarakmu tepat, kau berhenti di tempat. Kau berdiri di tepat di lingkaran setengah lapangan. Tempat _shooter_ jika ingin menembak.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Aominecchi jahat-ssu~!"

"APA!? Jadi maksudmu aku yang salah!?"

"Tentu saja kau yang salah! Semuanya lihat kalau kau yang melempar kue itu padaku!"

Langkah-langkah kaki para pria tambah satu perempuan itu terlihat menggema. Mereka semua hanya terdiam, kecuali untuk para lelaki berambut biru tua dan kuning keemasan. Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta tampak tidak peduli dengan bentakan Momoi Satsuki untuk memberhentikan ocehan mereka. Memang sepasang manusia itu tidak mau berhenti, jadi gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi.

Sedangkan berjalan paling depan, si Kuroko Tetsuya tampak tidak peduli. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya, mengingat dialah yang jalannya paling depan. Ia mengacuhkan serpihan-serpihan maiubo yang menghantam rambutnya, mengingat Murasakibara Atsushi sedang berjalan disampingnya.

Namun saat sudah di dekat pintu gym, kakinya berhenti. Membuat Midorima Shintarou yang berjalan dibelakangnya ikutan berhenti.

"Ada apa—nanodayo?"

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya di daun pintu, lalu meletakkan telinganya disana. Alisnya sedikit mengerut, lalu menoleh, menatap Midorima yang sedang menatapnya heran. "Midorima-kun, dimana Akashi-kun?"

Sebelum pria itu menjawab, Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Dia sedang ada di ruang guru, di panggil karena ada urusan. Kenapa?"

Kuroko terdiam sesaat. Ia melirik Aomine dan Kise yang tidak berhentinya mengoceh. "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." panggilnya.

Kise dan Aomine pun menoleh.

Kuroko meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir—menyuruh mereka untuk diam. Kedua pria beda kulit itu pun mengernyitkan alis mereka. Kise memutuskan untuk mendekati Kuroko yang ada di depan pintu gym, pria berwajah cerah itu bertanya dengan nada lirih. "Memangnya kenapa-ssu?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab, tapi menunjuk pintu gym. Kise memiringkan wajahnya, lalu mendekati pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Dibarengi dengan langkah mendekat para anggota lainnya, mereka pun mengintip keadaan di dalam gedung olahraga tersebut.

Dan mereka pun _sweatdrop_ sesaat.

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

**Author's POV**

Kau pun hanya terdiam disana sampai di menit ketiga. Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya terbengong sambil memandangi ring setinggi tiga meter itu. Setelah puas memandanginya, kau menatap bola oranye yang ada di kedua tanganmu. Kau menjilat bibir, lalu menganggukkan kepalamu.

Kau merentangkan kedua tanganmu, mengambil posisi untuk menembak. Dengan perasaan ragu, kau lempar bola itu ke arah ring. Bola pun melayang pelan. Tapi belum sampai terkena ring, bola tersebut sudah kembali turun dan menghantam dasar lapangan.

Kau terdiam.

Benar-benar lemparan tidak bertenaga.

Dengan gerakan canggung, kau berlari pelan mengejar bola yang telah menggelinding di sudut lapangan. Kau ambil lagi bolanya, lalu berjalan menuju tempatmu tadi.

Kau menghela nafas. Kau sadar kalau kau tidak memiliki bakat di _shoot_. Maka dari itulah, kau mulai mencoba mendribble bola. Namun sebelum itu, kau menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap tidak ada orang yang melihat aksimu tadi.

Setelah yakin tidak ada orang, kau pun memulai latihan yang selanjutnya. Dribble. Terdengar gampang memang, tapi untukmu, itu susah-susah gampang.

Dengan malu-malu, kau memegang bolanya. Lalu setelah menghela nafas perlahan sebagai awalan, kau mulai menjatuhkan bolanya, berharap bola tersebut memantul balik. Kau tersenyum bahagia saat dribble pertamamu dapat berjalan dengan baik. Kau memulainya lagi. Pantulan kedua, ketiga, dan keempat pun sama. Namun saat di pantulan kelima, bola tersebut terkena ujung sepatumu hingga memantul ke depan—lalu menggelinding meninggalkanmu.

Kau terdiam lagi.

Kau mengakui kalau kau tidak memiliki bakat di bidang ini, meskipun kau sangat menyukai basket.

Benar-benar kenyataan yang pahit.

Dengan hawa yang suram, kau mengejar bola itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Apa benar kau tidak memiliki bakat di bidang basket? Apa benar kau memang tidak cocok di olahraga ini? Meskipun tidak bisa, kau terus mencoba. Masa kau kalah dengan Kuroko Tetsuya? Lihatlah, meski pria itu tidak memiliki keterampilan dalam basket, tapi dia terus saja mencoba—hingga akhirnya masuk menjadi Kiseki no Sedai. Lalu kau?

Kau menggertakkan gigi. Iris birumu mulai menajam.

Kalau orang lain bisa, kenapa kau tidak bisa?

Akhirnya, kau membulatkan tekad. Kau putuskan untuk melakukan tiga kali _shoot_! Kalau tidak ada yang masuk sama sekali, kau akui kalau kekuatanmu memang rendah di olahraga. Tapi kalau ada yang masuk, artinya itu masih ada harapan!

Dan kau sama sekali tidak menyadari ada beberapa orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikanmu, Hikari.

Kau pun mengambil ancang-ancang, hatimu berdoa semoga bola yang kau genggam ini akan masuk di ring tinggi itu. Kau pun mengangguk mantap, lalu melempar bola tersebut dengan keyakinan.

**Set!**

Bola pun dilempar—

**Pluk.**

—kemudian melayang di udara sebentar, namun terjatuh. Lemparan yang kau lakukan terlalu rendah, bahkan setinggi ring bola tidak sampai.

Malangnya nasibmu, Hikari.

Tapi belum sampai disitu saja, kau mengambil bola itu lagi.

_Shoot_ yang kedua. Bisa masuk atau tidak?

Kau menggenggam bola itu dengan erat. _Mungkin lemparanku terlalu lemah_—pikirmu, kemudian kau berpikir lagi—_aku harus mendorongnya lebih kuat!_—kau pikir itulah solusi yang terbaik.

Dengan keyakinan yang ekstra, kau kembali mengambil ancang-ancang melempar bola. Kau tekuk lututmu, dan melompat setinggi-tingginya. Saat melompat, tak lupa kau melempar bolanya ke arah ring. Dan bagaikan _slow motion,_ kau sangat berharap bola yang sedang melayang itu dapat masuk.

**Set! **

**BRAKH!**

Kau menganga takjub.

Kau mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Berharap kalau itu hanya ilusi semata. Kau tatap bola yang terjatuh itu dengan pandangan berbinar.

Meskipun tidak masuk, tapi kau bersyukur kalau bola yang kau lempar tadi terkena lingkaran di ring basket.

Itu tadi kemajuan!

"A-Aku..." Kau terdiam. Dengan perlahan, senyuman manis kau ciptakan. "Aku berhasil~!"

Saking girangnya, kau meloncat kesenangan. Wajahmu memancarkan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat. Wajahmu merona, bahkan kau sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sudah ada beberapa langkah kaki yang ingin mendekatimu.

"Baiklah! Ini yang terakhir—" Kau pun berjongkok untuk mengambil bola basket yang menggelinding dekat kakimu.

"Wah! Yang tadi itu luar biasa-ssu~!"

Kini, kau lah yang _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Heh, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau begitu senang hanya dengan lemparan seperti itu."

Jantungmu berdegup kencang.

"Dai-chan, jangan kasar begitu!"

Suara serta sebutan-sebutan itu—kau sangat mengenalnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini—nanodayo?"

Rasanya kau ingin menangis.

"Hee, kau sepertinya senang sekali~"

Wajahmu pucat sekali.

"Tachikawa-san, kenapa ada disini?"

"He? Kuro-chin kenal dia?"

"Tentu saja."

Kau tidak berani berbalik. Kau hanya terdiam di tempat, menatap tiang ring yang rasanya begitu indah di matamu. Kau terlalu takut dengan kenyataan ini. Kau sudah merasakan hawa yang tak mengenakkan yang berdesir di tengkuk serta telingamu. Kau ingin pulang, kau ingin lari!

"Tachikawa-san—" Kau merasakan ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundakmu. "—ada apa?"

Dengan gerakan canggung, kau berbalik dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu menundukkan kepalamu sopan, tidak memperdulikan setetes keringat dingin telah jatuh di pelipismu. "K-Konnichiwa, Kuroko-san..."

Kuroko pun membalas sapaanmu. "Konnichiwa—kenapa kau ada disini, Tachikawa-san?" Kuroko mencoba untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"U-Uhm..." Kau gugup harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan orang-orang dengan rambut seperti pelangi itu terus menatapmu dengan pandangan berbeda. Kuroko dengan tatapan datar, Aomine yang entah kenapa tidak menatap matamu tapi menatap sesuatu yang ada di tubuhmu—dan kau tahu apa itu, Momoi dengan pandangan berbinarnya, Kise dengan pandangan ceria dan pesonanya, Murasakibara dengan tatapan malasnya, dan Midorima dengan pandangan mengerikan.

"Entahlah, a-aku juga tidak tahu..." Hanya itu yang kau jawab. Tapi benar 'kan, kau hanya menemui gedung ini dan bermain di dalamnya? bukan bermaksud apa-apa kok.

"M-Maaf kalau sudah lancang..." Kau meminta maaf dengan cara membungkukkan badan. Kau tahu kalau pria berambut hijau lumut itu tampak tak suka saat melihatmu. Mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan _shoot_-mu tadi.

"Hee~ kenapa meminta maaf? Ini 'kan gym umum, semua orang bisa memakainya juga-ssu~!"

Kau tidak tahu sejak kapan sudah ada Kise Ryouta di hadapanmu. Pria itu menepuk-nepuk kepalamu, berharap dengan begitu kau pun tidak takut dengan mereka. Kau pun membalas cengiran Kise dengan senyuman miris, padahal dalam hati kau sudah menjerit-jerit.

"Ki-chan, jangan menggodanya! Kau membuat dia takut!"

"Eh? S-Siapa yang menggodanya, Momocchi? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

Dan entah sejak kapan pula Momoi Satsuki sudah memelukmu dengan erat, melindungimu dari para pria di hadapan kalian. Kau sangat bersyukur kalau kenyataan mengatakan Momoi-lah yang memelukmu, tapi kau juga tidak menolak kenyataan kalau dada besar milik perempuan itu bisa membuatmu sesak.

"O-Oi, Satsuki! Kau membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas karena dadamu!"

"E-EH!? A-Apa maksudmu, Aomine-kun? J-Jangan berbicara semesum itu!"

"Tapi itu memang kenyataan, bodoh! Lihat wajahnya!"

Momoi menurunkan penglihatannya, sekedar untuk melihatmu yang ada di pelukan mautnya. Saat melihat wajahmu yang mulai terasa pucat, cepat-cepat gadis seksi itu meminta maaf.

"M-Maafkan aku!"

"I-Iie, tak apa kok..."

Kau hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Aomine dan Momoi kembali bertengkar. _Benar-benar, kedua orang ini tidak berubah_—pikirmu. Kau pun menatap Kuroko yang terus menatapmu dengan pandangan datarnya. Kau melempar pandangan ke arah Murasakibara yang terus memakan maiubo di tangannya, bahkan pria yang memiliki tinggi tidak normal itu menawari snack-nya.

"Kau mau?" Tanyanya.

Karena merasa tidak enak, kau pun mengambil satu biji makanan dari bungkus maiubo itu. "Terima kasih, Murasaki—"

Hening.

Kini, kau melirik Kuroko Tetsuya sedang mengerutkan alis. Semuanya terdiam, entahlah kenapa. Hingga akhirnya Midorima lah yang angkat suara. "Kau mengenal Murasakibara?"

Kau pun terdiam juga. Lalu tersenyum kikuk ke arah _small guard_ itu. "T-Tidak juga.."

"Berarti kau mengenalku juga dong?" Kise pun heboh. Pria itu menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Namaku Kise Ryouta, 10-B, pekerjaanku model. Suatu saat nanti aku ingin jadi pilot-ssu! Keahlianku karaoke dan hobiku basket—eh salah—!"

"Apa-apaan perkenalanmu itu, Kise? Jangan berbicara hal yang tidak penting!"

"Tapi Aominecchi, itu memang kenya—"

"Daiki, Ryouta."

**Deg.**

Aura yang awalnya terasa hangat akibat hawa keceriaan Kise pun lenyap saat kalian mendengar suara dingin nan datar di belakang kalian semua. Dengan gerakan gugup, yang dipanggil pun menoleh. Keringat dingin di kepala pun membasahi keduanya.

"Ah, A-Akashicchi..."

"Akashi, s-sejak kapan kau ada disitu!?"

**PSUUUUUUNG—!**

"HIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Bagaikan kilatan petir, gunting merah pun melayang. Jika saja Kise dan Aomine tidak menghindar dengan cepat, pasti sudah menancap sedetik sebelum mereka menyadarinya. Dan tepat saat itu juga—

**—TRAKH!**

Gunting itu menancap di tiang tepat dibelakangmu.

Kau tidak merasa kaget saat merasakan layangan gunting telah terlempar tepat disamping telingamu. Kau hanya terkejut saat merasakan hawa dingin yang begitu kental di sekitarmu. Kau tahu perbuatan siapa itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Akashi Seijuurou, sang maniak gunting?

"Kutambah latihan kalian lima kali lipat. Dan jangan membantah."

"B-Baik!" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Mengabaikan Akashi yang muncul, kau melirik gunting yang ada dibelakangmu. Ya, benar, itu sebuah gunting. Kau sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa pria berdarah _yandere_ itu sangat menyukai gunting. Memang apa bagusnya gunting? Gunting hanyalah sebuah alat yang digunakan untuk memotong maupun menjahit, 'kan?

Meski tidak menghapus kenyataan kalau benda itu bisa saja menghilangkan nyawa seseorang.

Kau pun menghela nafas.

Kau lempar tatapanmu ke Akashi Seijuurou. Sekali lagi, kau tidak terlalu kaget dengan pandangan dingin yang seakan menusuk itu. Kau sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaannya di komik yang kau baca. Meski kau akui kalau hawa di sekitarmu mulai memberat.

"Umm, perkenalkan," Setelah lama dalam keheningan, Kuroko akhirnya mulai bersuara. "Ini Tachikawa Hikari, teman sekelasku—dia anak baru."

Kau pun membungkukkan badan. "Tachikawa Hikari, 10-C. Yoroshiku."

Melihat kau yang tersenyum, Momoi lah yang pertama menjawab sapaanmu. "Aku Momoi Satsuki, 10-D. Posisiku sebagai manajer klub. Salam kenal, Hikari-chan~!"

"Aku Midorima Shintarou, 10-A." Pria itu menaikkan kacamatanya. "_Three-point-shooter_, posisi _small guard_."

_'Dan penggemar berat ramalan Oha-Asa.'_

Kau pun tersenyum sambil memandangi Midorima. Sedangkan pria itu hanya memelototimu dengan alis mengerut.

"Hn, Aomine Daiki, 10-D. Posisi _power forward_. Dan yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku." Aomine mengatakannya dengan bangga.

Kau tahu kalimat macam apa itu. Makanya kau tidak terlalu kaget saat mendengarnya.

Lagipula, perkataan itu tidak selalu benar.

Suatu saat, Aomine pasti akan dikalahkan oleh seseorang, dan kau pun tahu siapa dia.

Kau tertawa dalam hati. Mengetahui segalanya itu memang enak, ya?

"Apa-apaan sloganmu itu, Aominecchi?"

"Itu bukan slogan, tapi fakta!"

_'Tapi fakta tidak selalu benar.'_ Kau hanya bisa tersenyum saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Umm..." Murasakibara mengambil beberapa maiubo dalam bungkusnya, lalu memakannya dengan lahap. "Aku—nyam nyam—Murasakibara Atsushi, 10-B. Posisiku—nyam—_center_..."

_'Malas seperti biasa, ne?'_

"Ah, selanjutnya giliranku-ssu~!"

"Tadi kau sudah, baka!"

"Eh? Tapi tidak apa—"

"Selanjutnya kau, Akashi-kun." Suara Kuroko membuat teriakan Kise terpotong.

Akashi hanya diam, ia menatapmu dengan pandangan datar, menusuk, dingin, dan sebangsanya. Kau hanya mengerjap pelan, bertanya dalam hati mengapa Akashi menatapmu dengan penuh intimudasi seperti itu. Kau pun hanya menundukkan kepala, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Akashi-kun—"

Kuroko memberhentikan ucapannya, ia terkejut bukan main saat melihat Akashi sudah mengeluarkan gunting lagi dari sakunya, mengarahkan benda tajam itu tepat di wajahmu.

"Jelaskan padaku, Tachikawa—" Suaranya memberat, membuat alismu mengernyit sempurna. "—apa yang sudah kau ketahui tentangku?"

Kau pun langsung terkesiap di tempat. Kau dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata dwiwarna yang kini memandangimu pula. Kau tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pria berambut merah itu, tapi yang jelas dari perkataannya tadi, ada nada penasaran dan juga—

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau tahu apa maksudku."

—kebencian...

.

.

~** world ~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Hmm..."

Yuki Shirokawa tampak heran saat melihat sepasang manusia berambut merah itu saling bertatapan. Gadis berambut silver itu terdiam sebentar sebelum terkekeh kecil. Lokasinya sama dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai maupun Hikari, hanya saja Yuki melayang di atas mereka—langit gym, tepatnya. Hingga keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk gadis berambut merah kejinggaan itu.

"Ah Hikari-san, tampaknya mulai sekarang hidupmu akan sulit..."

Yuki pun tersenyum lebar saat matanya melirik Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang menodongkan gunting pada Tachikawa Hikari. Gadis itu pun semakin senang saat melihat ekspresi Hikari yang bingung—bukan takut seperti yang lain. Dan Yuki pun salut akan hal itu.

"Tapi tidak apa, deh. Aku yakin kau bisa menghadapinya..."

Ia pun melayang-layang sebentar, lalu menghilang dalam sekejab. Namun sebelum sepenuhnya hilang, kedua iris _emerald_ miliknya melempar tatapan misterius yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Semoga kau berhasil melewati Akashi Seijuurou, ne, Tachikawa Hikari..."

Dan ia pun menghilang, dengan seringai kemenangan yang terpatri di wajahnya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Wkwk, nggak nyangka bakal di respon positif begini. Terima kasih ya, readers dari KnB~! :'D

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

Aoi Yukari, Shei-chan, Brownchoco, sherrysakura99, zuryuteki, Juvia Hanaka, Silvia KI-chan

.

.

**Quest's**

**Hubungan Kuroko sama cewek emerald itu apa?** Nggak ada.** Akashi muncul di chap berapa?** Chap ini. :) **Prolognya bagus.** Ano, itu chapter, bukan prolog, tapi makasih ya. :D **Kisedai muncul 'kan?** Iya. **Hikari terlalu baik.** Haha, bosen sama OC yang berani mulu. **Ketemu Akashi kapan?** Dari chap ini sampe seterusnya bakal ketemu terus kok. :)

.

.

**Pengen tau wujud asli dari OC Tachikawa Hikari? Silahkan liat kover fict ini~! :D**

.

.

—**As long as i can play, why not?**—The Basketball Which Hikari Plays—

.

.

**Next Chapter**

"Kau sangat suka basket ya?"

"Kalau salah satu dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tapi pandangan matamu menyiratkan semuanya, Akashi-kun."

"Instingku tak pernah salah—dia sedikit berbahaya."

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Emperor

**Author's POV**

Kau duduk di bangku _bench_, ditemani oleh Momoi yang sibuk berdiri memperhatikan pemanasan anggota basket Teikou. Sebenarnya kau ingin pulang, tapi kau merasa tidak enak jika meninggalkan Momoi sendirian. Setidaknya kau harus berterima kasih pada perempuan itu karena sudah menyelamatkanmu.

Ya, sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, kau baru saja terkunci oleh segala pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Karena takut, kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan orang itu. Tidak peduli kalau kau akan dibunuh dengan gunting abadi kepunyaan Akashi. Meskipun kau akan mati di tangan pria itu, kau tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan sampai dunia berakhir sekalipun.

Namun sebelum gunting kembali melayang di kepalamu, suara cempreng dari Momoi Satsuki segera menginterupsi kalian berdua. Kau bersyukur karena gadis itu langsung bertindak cepat, sedangkan pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna sama denganmu itu hanya mendecih pelan lalu meninggalkanmu bersama yang lain. Kau tahu akan sifat pria itu, meski Momoi sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau Akashi adalah orang baik.

Kau menghela nafas.

Kenapa kau merasa kalau Akashi membencimu, ya?

Berkali-kali kau mengatakan, kau tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Kau tidak peduli Akashi membencimu atau tidak, yang jelas kau tidak mau ikut campur mengenai kehidupan lelaki itu. Kau sudah sangat tahu kalau Akashi memiliki sifat _yandere_ karena masalah kehidupannya. Karena ia adalah seorang Akashi, maka sewajibnya ia menampakkan itu semua.

"..."

"Hikari-chan?"

"Ya?"

Momoi kembali duduk di sampingmu sambil memeluk papan yang kau tidak tahu apa isinya. Ia menatapmu dengan senyuman. "Yang tadi jangan dipikirkan ya! Akashi-kun memang seperti itu kok."

"Uhm.." Kau mengangguk pelan, tanda kau mengerti apa maksudnya. "Sudah sewajarnya dia seperti itu..."

"Tapi percayalah, dia bukan orang jahat." Kau mengangguk lagi, mengiyakan pendapat Momoi. "Mungkin dia belum terbiasa dengan seorang gadis di sekitarnya, hahaha."

Kau tahu, Momoi berkata seperti itu dalam niat melucu, tapi kau merasa kalau itu bukan kalimat candaan, namun pernyataan. Kau mengerti kalau Akashi tidak terlalu akrab dengan seorang wanita kecuali dengan manajernya yang satu ini.

"Ya, dia sudah terbiasa denganmu, jadi tidak butuh yang lain. Benar begitu?"

Kalimat yang satu itu sukses membuat Momoi merona. Lalu gadis itu langsung tertawa canggung dan menggaruk pipinya. "A-Apa maksudmu? Perkataanmu ambigu sekali, Hikari-chan!"

Kau hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tapi mungkin saja benar, bukan? Sejauh kau mengikuti segala chapter Kuroko no Basuke, kau tidak pernah tahu kalau Akashi pernah dekat dengan seorang perempuan kecuali Momoi.

Kalian pun terdiam, memperhatikan pemanasan yang dilakukan oleh Kiseki no Sedai. Saat ini, mereka sedang berlari lapangan sebanyak beberapa putaran—sesuai dengan Akashi perintahkan saat berbaris tadi. Kau lihat Akashi dan Aomine berlari di barisan paling depan, disusul dengan Midorima dan Kise, tak lupa dengan Murasakibara bersama maiubo kesayangannya, dan yang paling terakhir adalah Kuroko yang tertinggal jauh di belakang.

"Tetsu-kun, berjuanglah~!"

Kau mendengar suara teriakan Momoi di sampingmu, kau lihat Kuroko sedikit melirik kalian dari ekor matanya, lalu kembali berfokus pada larinya. Kau pun tersenyum diam-diam, bahagia karena Kuroko telah menyadari panggilan Momoi tadi.

Kau ingat, KuroMomo adalah salah satu OTP-mu di Kuroko no Basuke.

"Huuh, Tetsu-kun menghiraukanku~"

Kau menoleh, mendapati Momoi dengan ekspresi mengerut. Wajah gadis itu merona, sekaligus menggembungkan kedua pipinya, tanda kalau dia sedang kesal. Kau pun diam saja, tapi tidak menyetujui perkataannya.

_'Kalau kau tahu yang sebenarnya... apa yang akan kau lakukan, Momoi-san?'_

.

.

**WORLD**

_**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**World by stillewolfie**_

**(OC) T_achikawa Hikari by stillewolfie_**

_**Cover by stillewolfie**_

**Rated T**

**[ Akashi Seijuurou & Tachikawa Hikari & Generation of Miracle ]**

**Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**OOC, AU!Teikou High, typo(s), etc.**

**[ Inspired from Body x Soul by UseMyImagination & My new life in anime world kurobas by Lilindhathedarkpurple ]**

**(Anggaplah OC disini adalah kamu, karena chapter ini memakai Author POV)**

.

.

_When she was trapped..._

.

.

**CHAPTER III**. Emperor  


.

.

**Normal POV**

Hari sudah mulai sore, matahari sudah mulai condong ke ufuk barat, dan saat itulah Akashi menghentikan latihan mereka. Saat ini, mereka sedang berganti pakaian di ruang ganti gym. Mereka hanya terdiam beberapa menit, sampai suara Kise Ryouta yang cempreng menghentikan keheningan mereka.

"Menurut kalian, Hikaricchi itu seperti apa?"

Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang sibuk dengan pakaian masing-masing itu hanya terdiam. Namun setelah selesai memakai seragam sekolahnya, Midorima lah yang memulai percakapan. "Apa maksudmu, Kise?"

Kise pun menjawab setelah memakai kaos dalamnya. "Umm, bukan ada maksud apapun sih, aku hanya ingin tanya saja-ssu~"

"Hmm..." Kali ini, Aomine lah yang mulai menginterupsi. "Dia cantik, dadanya pun tak kalah besar dengan Satsuki—"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Aominecchi!"

"Jadi maksudmu itu apa, hah!?"

Kise dan Aomine kembali bertengkar mengenai sifat kemesuman Aomine yang sudah di stadium akhir, namun pertengkaran mereka kembali terhenti saat Murasakibara mulai bersuara. "Kari-chin baik, dia—nyam—tidak protes saat aku makan banyak, bahkan Kari-chin mau—nyam—berbagi makanannya padaku..."

Mau ganti baju, mau saat latihan, mau kiamat pun, tetap saja Murasakibara akan melakukan aktivitas makanannya, tidak peduli meski tanah yang ia pijak terguncang. Asal ada makanan, itu tidak masalah.

"Jadi begitu," Tidak peduli kalau ia masih memakai boxer, Kise pun mengangguk mengerti. "Bagaimana dengan Kurokocchi-ssu? Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Hikaricchi?"

Kuroko segera memberhentikan lipatan bajunya saat Kise bertanya padanya. Lelaki berambut biru pucat itu tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Meski sekelas, kami sama sekali belum pernah berbicara, Kise-kun."

"Hmm, kalau Midorimacchi?"

"Apa?"

"Hikaricchi itu seperti—"

"Dia aneh—lemah. Memasukkan bola saja tidak bisa, lemparannya saja rendah seperti itu, tapi masih mau bermain basket—nanodayo."

"Eh? Jangan samakan dia denganmu-ssu! Hikaricchi itu perempuan, jadi wajar saja kalau bolanya tidak masuk!"

Midorima menatap Kise yang sudah memelototinya. Pria berambut hijau itu kembali menaikkan kacamatanya. "Lalu aku harus apa? Kau bertanya apa pendapatku mengenai gadis itu, 'kan?"

"Tapi tidak perlu sejujur itu-ssu!"

Kise pun semakin sebal saat Midorima kembali menyuekinya. Ia pun mencibir kesal, lalu melempar pandangan pada pria berambut merah yang sedang memperbaiki dasinya. "Akashicchi! Apa pendapatmu—"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya, Ryouta."

"He?"

Lagi-lagi aura tak mengenakkan kembali menguar dari tubuh Akashi Seijuurou. Ia melempar tatapan sinis pada Kise, menyuruh pria itu untuk diam. "Kau mendengarku tadi. Jangan membicarakan perempuan itu."

"Tapi kenapa—"

Kise pun langsung menjerit takut dan bersembunyi di punggung Aomine saat Akashi kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan mengerikan. "B-Baiklah! Kalau begitu maafkan aku-ssu..."

Akashi tidak mengindahkan jawaban Kise tadi, lelaki berambut merah itu sibuk dengan segala pakaiannya. Namun tangannya berhenti bergerak ketika mendengar suara Kuroko Tetsuya yang menyindir dirinya.

"Kau membenci Tachikawa-san, Akashi-kun?"

Semuanya terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" Setelah diam beberapa detik, Akashi kembali membereskan bajunya. "Tidak ada untungnya kalau aku membenci Tachikawa, lagipula—"

"Tapi pandangan matamu menyiratkan semuanya, Akashi-kun."

Kali ini, Akashi lah yang menoleh, mendapati Kuroko yang sudah menatapnya juga. Sepasang mata berbeda warna itu sedikit menyipit, Akashi sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau bayangannya yang satu ini sudah membela perempuan berambut merah tersebut. "Aku membencinya atau tidak, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

Kuroko hanya terdiam, wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. "Kalau begitu maafkan aku—" Semuanya—kecuali Akashi—bernafas lega. "—tapi ini bukan Akashi-kun yang kukenal. Kenapa kau begitu penasaran dengan kehidupan Tachikawa-san?"

Kise menelan ludah, Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya, Murasakibara masih memakan snacknya—tapi terdapat ekspresi takut di wajahnya, sedangkan Midorima hanya memainkan _lucky item_ yang ia bawa hari ini. Mereka sudah sangat takut dengan situasi seperti ini. Mereka memang mengakui diantara mereka semua, hanya Kuroko lah yang bisa membantah perkataan Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi mereka juga sama sekali tidak menyangka, kalau bayangan mereka yang satu itu rela membantah perkataan Akashi hanya demi seorang perempuan yang mereka temui hari ini.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat, ia menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Namun kembali, ada seringai mengerikan yang telah ia ciptakan di bibirnya, sehingga Kise dan Aomine kembali menjerit ketakutan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," Akhirnya Akashi membawa tasnya dan beranjak keluar dari ruang ganti. "Mata gadis itu—ia mengetahui semuanya, Tetsuya. **Semuanya**."

Kuroko mengerjap pelan, namun masih memasang ekspresi datar.

"Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi instingku tak pernah salah—" Akashi membuka pintu, kemudian melirik Kuroko tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. "—dia sedikit berbahaya."

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

**Author's POV**

Setelah pamit pada Momoi, segera kau langkahkan kakimu untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Kau berjalan di tengah keramaian hiruk-pikuk kota Tokyo. Kau tersenyum saat melihat ada anak-anak berlari kecil melewatimu, berlari sambil membawa balon di tangan mereka yang mungil.

Kau putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, mengingat dirimu yang jadi sedikit depresi karena telah bertemu dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Kau sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mereka sekaligus, apalagi dengan keberadaan kapten mereka yang mengintimidasi itu. Kau terus berjalan, melewati toko-toko aksesoris serta toko kue yang tampak menggiurkan, hingga sampailah kau di tempat yang tidak terduga.

Kau intip tempat itu di jaring pembatas. Matamu langsung berbinar cerah saat melihat para pria sedang bermain basket di lapangan tersebut. Kau mengadahkan kepala dengan malu-malu, takut jika ketahuan karena men-stalker mereka.

_'Basketstreet...'_ kau bergumam dalam hati.

Sepasang mata samuderamu memperhatikan segala pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh para pemain. Cara mereka men_dribble_, _pass_, dan _shoot_. Kau tidak pernah lepas dari pergerakan mereka, mencermati perbedaan antara gerakan mereka dan pergerakanmu saat bermain di gym tadi. Kau kadang berdecak takjub saat melihat salah satu pemain di antara mereka telah berhasil melakukan _fake_, hingga tanpa sadar kau berusaha untuk melakukannya suatu saat nanti.

Peganganmu pada jaring-jaring pembatas mulai mengerat, matamu terlalu fokus pada permainan itu. Kau sangat menyukai basket, sangat sangat sangat suka. Kau mencintai olahraga ini, itulah yang kau katakan dalam pikiranmu.

Ingin sekali kau bergabung dengan mereka—kemudian bermain bersama-sama.

Kau sama sekali tidak sadar kalau hari mulai menggelap, lampu-lampu sorot rumah yang ada di seberang jalan raya mulai menyala, namun hal tersebut tidak membuatmu sadar. Bulan sudah hampir menampakkan sinarnya, membuatmu terkejut saat melihat permainan orang-orang tersebut mulai dihentikan.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya!"

Kau mendengar mereka berseru, kemudian memeluk dan menyalam satu sama lain. Kau bersembunyi di batang pohon terdekat ketika segerombolan pria itu mulai keluar dari lapangan. Setelah yakin kalau mereka sudah menghilang, barulah kau berjalan menuju lapangan yang digunakan oleh mereka tadi.

Kau taruh tasmu pada salah satu bangku panjang yang ada disana, lalu mengambil bola basket di sudut lapangan. Kau ingat-ingat kembali tentang pergerakan-pergerakan mereka saat bermain, lalu kau mencoba untuk mempraktekkannya lagi.

Dalam olahraga sepak bola maupun basket, _dribble_ merupakan teknik dasar dalam permainan itu. Jika kau sama sekali tidak bisa men_dribble_ bola, sama saja kau tidak bisa bermain. Maka dari itulah, sebagai permulaan, kau mencoba dari men_dribble_ bola terlebih dulu. Kau eratkan cengkramanmu pada bola tersebut, lalu kau pantulkan pelan-pelan.

**Duk.**

Suara pantulan bola pada lantai lapangan tersebut mulai menggema.

Tak peduli dengan hari yang sudah malam, kau pantulkan bola itu berkali-kali. Kau tersenyum lebar karena sejauh ini tidak masalah, hingga kau bisa men_dribble_ bola dengan normal.

**Duk Duk Duk—**

"Hikari-saan~"

"Eh—UWAH!"

Kau terkejut saat melihat sudah ada Yuki Shirokawa ada di hadapanmu, sehingga genggamanmu pada bola terlepas. Kau berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, mencoba untuk menetralkan detak jantungmu yang tiba-tiba menggila.

"S-Shiro-san?"

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya padamu. "Apa kabar~?"

.

.

**Normal POV**

Karena kedatangan Yuki yang tiba-tiba, Hikari memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang saja. Ia selalu mengutuk dirinya yang selalu sial ketika ingin bermain basket. Contohnya hari ini; saat ia sedang senang-senangnya bermain, anggota Kiseki no Sedai muncul bagaikan jatuh dari langit. Lalu yang kedua, saat ia sangat bahagia bahwa kali ini sudah tidak ada yang mengganggunya, Hikari harus bertemu dengan seorang gadis aneh yang telah memerangkapnya di dunia yang tidak nyata ini.

"Hmmm..." Yuki melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ia hiraukan tatapan Hikari yang cemberut kesal karenanya. "Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Kiseki no Sedai? Menyenangkan?"

"Tidak." Jawabmu singkat, tapi ada nada kecewa di dalamnya. Ia perhatikan manusia bergaun putih itu dengan pandangan polosnya. "Tapi aku penasaran, Shiro-san..."

"Masalah Akashi Seijuurou, benar?"

"Eh?" Hikari mengerjap. "K-Kenapa bisa tahu?"

Yuki tersenyum lebar. "Kau kira aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja di dunia ini? Tidak mungkin, 'kan?" Gadis itu terkikik. "Makanya kau selalu kuperhatikan!"

Hikari tampak terkejut. "Shiro-san... m-memata-mataiku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, kau keberatan?" Hikari menggeleng, Yuki pun tersenyum cengengesan. "Baguslah kalau begitu~!"

"T-Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, Shiro-san..." Hikari mulai berbicara, ia masih menatap Yuki dengan pandangan penasaran. "A-Aku merasa kalau Akashi-san membenciku..."

"Oh, benarkah?" Yuki pun kembali melayang, berputar-putar dengan berbagai pose tepat di depan Hikari. "Sifatnya 'kan selalu seperti itu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Engh, b-baiklah..." Hikari menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hikari-san."

"Y-Ya?"

Yuki melirik bola basket yang ada di pelukan Hikari. "Kau sangat suka basket ya?"

Hikari terdiam sesaat, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "I-Iya..."

Yuki pun mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. "Kau memang luar biasa ya. Padahal keterampilanmu dalam basket itu nol besar, tapi tetap mau berusaha. Aku salut padamu, Hikari-san!"

Hikari tidak tahu harus menganggap itu pujian manis ataupun sindiran sinis, yang jelas gadis berambut merah kejinggaan itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengarkan fakta tersebut. Ia mainkan bola basket dipelukannya, ia pantulkan, putar, kemudian dipantulkan lagi.

"Hikari-san..."

_Geez_, rasanya Hikari ingin segera pergi dari sini. "Ya?"

"Kalau salah satu dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hikari membeku.

"A-Apa? Bisa k-kau katakan sekali lagi?"

Yuki tersenyum manis. "Aku yakin kau sudah mendengarnya tadi~"

Sekarang, Hikari tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pertanyaan Yuki sanggup menghancurkan mood basketnya. Ia hanya terdiam sambil meremas roknya, menatap Yuki dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"I-Itu tidak mungkin..." Hikari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menolak pendapat perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu. "Rasanya tidak masuk akal kalau mereka tiba-tiba suka padaku, Shiro-san..."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin," Yuki mengedipkan matanya jahil. "Lagipula kau cantik kok, kepribadianmu juga lumayan. Tak mungkin salah satu dari mereka—"

"H-Hentikan Shiro-san, k-kau membuatku malu..." Benar saja, wajah perempuan itu sudah memerah sekarang. Ia tutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "J-Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Shiro-san, aku—"

"Tapi kalau itu menjadi kenyataan, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hikari-san?" Yuki mentoel-toel pipi Hikari yang merona. "Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, kau tidak akan kaget karena kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"A-Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan..." Yuki tertawa saat melihat wajah Hikari yang semakin memerah.

Benar juga, itu tidak mungkin terjadi 'kan?

Tachikawa Hikari, fisiknya sedikit lemah, pemalu, dan tidak terlalu pintar. Memang apa yang bisa dibanggakan dalam dirinya? Tidak ada. Ia hanyalah gadis biasa yang terperangkap dalam dunia ini akibat keisengan seorang gadis misterius bernama Yuki Shirokawa. Seharusnya dia sudah tidak ada, bukan? Seharusnya, Hikari sudah mati—

—tapi apa yang akan ia lakukan saat orang-orang itu mulai menyukainya—seperti apa yang Yuki bilang?

"Kau manis sekali, Hikari-san~" Lagi, Yuki kembali mencubit kedua pipi pucat milik Hikari, sehingga gadis berambut merah itu mengaduh lirih. "Aku jadi semakin ingin memakanmu~!"

"S-Shiro-san, he-hentikan itu..." Hikari menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Yuki agar bisa melepaskannya, tapi memang dasar malaikat sialan, gadis itu malah semakin mencubit pipinya. "S-Shiro-san~!"

"Hahaha, gomen'ne, habis kau manis sekali~"

Hikari tidak menjawab, ia lebih menyibukkan diri dengan mengelus kedua pipinya. Melihat itu, membuat aura di sekitar mereka semakin hangat. Yuki tersenyum lembut saat matanya tak lepas dari wajah Hikari yang cemberut karena ulahnya tadi. Ia memang sengaja mengerjai gadis itu, Yuki hanya ingin mengetes kekuatan gadis yang sengaja ia pilih ini.

"Hikari-san, jangan menganggap dirimu lemah ya."

"Eh? M-Maksudnya?"

Yuki hanya tersenyum lebar. "Aku pergi dulu. Oh, jangan lupa bersihkan rumah yang kubuat untukmu itu ya! Aku sengaja menciptakannya untukmu loh~" Ia mengelus puncak kepala Hikari. "Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, Hikari-san~!" Dan Yuki pun menghilang.

Hikari kembali menggembungkan pipinya. Ia merasa kesal dengan tingkah Yuki yang begitu seenaknya. Datang tak di undang, pulang pun tidak di undang. Sebenarnya gadis itu maunya apa?

Perempuan berambut panjang itu pun akhirnya berdiri, menepuk roknya sebentar, lalu mengambil tasnya dan beranjak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang lapangan—dia mau pulang. Hikari lelah dengan semua kegilaan ini, ia ingin mandi dan istirahat, lalu berdoa semoga yang dialaminya hari ini hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Namun memang kami-sama berniat mempermainkannya, maka dari itulah segala kegilaan hari ini belum berhenti saat itu juga.

Hikari memberhentikan langkah. Sekarang ia hanya menatap sesosok manusia itu dengan kedua matanya yang bulat.

"Kau? Sedang apa disini?"

Orang itu mulai bersuara. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Tachikawa Hikari yang masih memakai seragam sekolah. Yang bersangkutan pun hanya menggaruk pipinya, lalu dengan canggung membungkukkan badan.

"S-Selamat malam, Midorima-san..."

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

**Author's POV**

Sekarang, kau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Berdua dengan seorang _shooter_ aneh penggila _Oha-Asa_ seperti Midorima Shintarou bukanlah impianmu selama ini. Kau tahu lelaki itu, sangat tahu malah. Tapi karena sifatnya yang berlebihan mengenai ramalan, membuatmu jenuh dan akhirnya tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Jika boleh memilih, kau lebih suka terperangkap bersama Kise Ryouta ataupun Aomine Daiki. Selain hawa mereka yang cerah, mereka juga bisa membuka topik pembicaraan, 'kan? Bukan seperti Midorima Shintarou yang kerjanya hanya diam sambil memperhatikan kau yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini—nanodayo?"

Kau semakin menundukkan wajahmu, lalu melirik keranjang belanjaan yang sedari tadi Midorima genggam. "M-Midorima-san juga sedang apa disini? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan menemukanmu disini. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa tidak pulang—nanodayo?" Pria itu cepat-cepat menaikkan kacamatanya. "B-Bukannya aku peduli! Aku hanya—"

Dan kau pun menghela nafas. "Aku ada tugas kelompok, Midorima-san. Jadi jangan khawatir begitu..."

"A-Aku tidak khawatir!"

Hening.

Kalian terus berjalan hingga sebuah rumah berpagar kayu sudah ada di depan kalian. Kau pun bersyukur karena Yuki mau menciptakan rumah sederhana ini untukmu. Kau pun berjalan maju dan membungkukkan badan. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Midorima-san."

Pria yang memiliki tinggi 195 cm itu hanya diam, ia menatapmu dengan pandangan tak biasa. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang Midorima pikirkan, namun kau bisa menebak kalau pria itu berpikir mengenai dirimu yang baru ia kenal.

"Tachikawa-san."

Kau mengadahkan kepala, menatap wajah Midorima. "Ya?"

Midorima memandangi sepasang iris birumu. Kau lihat kalau wajah pria itu memang sedang berkedut-kedut kesal. Entahlah kenapa, kau juga bingung kenapa pria itu menatapmu seperti itu. Kalian hanya terdiam, sampai kau menundukkan kepalamu, minta izin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan—"

"Kau mengenal Akashi?"

Kau sama sekali tidak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Ya, kau mengenalnya. Tapi tidak mungkin kau mengatakan itu pada Midorima. Kau angkat kepalamu lagi, menatap wajah maskulin pemain basket Teikou itu.

"Tidak."

"Bohong," Kau menaikkan alismu beberapa senti. "Dia mengatakan kalau kau mengenalnya—dan mengetahui semua fakta tentang kami." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sama sekali. "Meski itu sulit dipercaya, tapi aku ragu kalau itu tidak benar. Akashi tidak pernah salah, dia selalu benar."

Kau terdiam. Kau hanya menatap sepasang mata hijau itu dengan pandangan tidak bisa ditebak, sebelum kau berkata. "Aku tidak mengenal kalian semua, Midorima-san. Kita baru bertemu siang ini, ingat?"

Bisa gawat kalau pria ini mengetahui jati dirimu—kau berpikir seperti itu.

Midorima menatapmu sekilas, kau tahu kalau pria itu masih belum percaya, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bertanya. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya lagi lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Aku mengatakan hal ini bukan berarti aku peduli—nanodayo," Ia menatapmu sebentar, lalu kembali bersuara. "Tapi ada satu saran yang harus kau ingat, Tachikawa-san."

Kau terdiam, menunggunya untuk melanjutkan.

"Kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan kapten kami."

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

"HIKARI-CHAN! Selamat pagi~!"

Suara Momoi Satsuki tampak menggema di halaman depan Teikou Gakuen. Kau tolehkan kepalamu ke belakang, mendapati Momoi sedang berlari kecil kearahmu, sedangkan Aomine dan Kuroko tertinggal jauh di belakang gadis itu.

"Ck, dasar Satsuki, berisik sekali..." Aomine Daiki berjalan di samping Kuroko Tetsuya sambil menggaruk rambutnya. Pria itu kembali menguap. "Oi Kuroko, suruh pacarmu itu untuk diam!"

"Dia bukan pacarku, Aomine-kun." Kuroko menjawabnya dengan santai, tapi wajahnya masih terpaku pada kau dan Momoi yang berjalan sambil bergandengan mesra di depan mereka.

"HIKARICCHI, MOMOCCHI! Selamat pagi~!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, tanpa sadar kau dan Aomine sama-sama menghela nafas lelah. Sedangkan Momoi dengan bahagia melambaikan tangannya pada Kise Ryouta yang berjalan di depan kalian. "Ki-chan, selamat pagi~!"

Sekarang kalian sudah berjalan ke kelas bersama-sama. Kise sibuk dengan pembicaraannya bersama Momoi sedangkan kau diam saja, diikuti oleh ocehan Aomine serta ucapan Kuroko. Kau sedikit risih saat merasakan tatapan demi tatapan yang dituju pada kalian—pada Kise, tepatnya. Para siswi banyak yang menyapa kalian berdua, padahal tujuan sebenarnya adalah mendapat perhatian dari sang model papan atas.

"Nee~ Hikaricchi, maafkan tingkah Akashicchi kemaren-ssu, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Kise melempar tatapan maaf padamu. Karena merasa tidak enak, kau mulai tertawa lirih dan mengibaskan tanganmu padanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Kise-san. Aku mengerti kok..."

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalamu dengan bahagia. "Syukurlah Hikaricchi tidak takut dengan gunting Akashicchi, padahal aku juga sempat kaget dengan perbuatannya kemaren-ssu!"

"Ini Akashi-kun yang kita bicarakan, Ki-chan! Tidak heran kalau dia bersikap seperti itu, 'kan?"

"T-Tapi ini Hikaricchi, Momocchi. **Hikaricchi**! Padahal Akashicchi baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya tapi sudah menodongkan gunting seperti itu-ssu! Apa tidak berlebihan?" Kise berkata dengan hebohnya, membuatmu harus menghela nafas lagi sambil tersenyum maklum.

Ya, yang kau pikirkan adalah Kise Ryouta, jadi wajar saja jika dia seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Kise-san, tidak apa-apa..."

"Oi Kise! Hikari yang terkena masalah kenapa kau yang heboh?" Aomine berteriak dari belakang, ia mengorek-ngorek lubang telinganya. "Suara cemprengmu itu membuat telingaku sakit!"

"Aominecchi, hidoi-ssu! Kenapa kau setega itu padaku!?"

"Karena kau berisik, dasar model banci!"

"A-Apa katamu!?"

"E-Eh kalian! Jangan berkelahi disini!"

Kau pun kembali menghela nafas pasrah saat sepasang biru dan kuning itu kembali membuat masalah. Karena Momoi sibuk dengan pertengkaran mereka, maka kau tinggalkan perempuan seksi itu dibelakang. Kau berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga—diikuti oleh Kuroko—dan pergi menuju kelasmu.

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Memang tidak normal jika melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou berjalan sendirian. Pria itu tidak bersama dengan anggota basketnya yang lain. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat hari ini di perpustakaan. Akashi sudah lama tidak ke sana karena latihan basket yang menghabiskan waktunya.

**Srek.**

Pintu geser itupun terbuka, menampakkan suasana sejuk nan sepi yang dimiliki oleh perpustakaan. Segera Akashi melangkahkan kakinya ke rak yang ia yakini adalah rak bahasa. Pria itu tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mencari buku sama sepertinya.

Dengan mudahnya Akashi mengambil beberapa buku yang ingin ia baca. Ia segera berjalan mencari meja yang cocok untuk dirinya. Dan saat itulah langkah Akashi berhenti, ia melirik seseorang yang kini tengah sibuk-sibuknya dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. Ia taruh buku bahasa yang sedari tadi ia pegang di meja terdekat, lalu kembali memandangi seseorang yang tampak familiar.

Akashi mengenalnya—tapi bukan temannya.

"U-Uhh, sedikit lagi..."

Tachikawa Hikari terus berjinjit, tidak peduli sudah beberapa menit ia ada di pose tersebut. Tangan gadis itu terlentang ke atas, mencoba mengambil satu objek yang kini sudah ia temukan. Gadis berambut merah kejinggaan itu menggertakkan gigi, bertanya dalam hati kenapa ia bisa sependek ini. "Ayolah, se—"

**Set.**

Hikari ternganga.

"Yang ini?"

Hikari mengangguk kaku dan segera mengambil buku yang diberikan Akashi. Dengan canggung, perempuan itu segera memundurkan tubuh dan membungkukkan badan. "Terima kasih, Akashi-san—"

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Tachikawa."

Gadis itu sedikit heran, namun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah—"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin."

**Deg.**

"P-Pertanyaan yang mana?" Merasa sudah masuk dalam keadaan gawat, Hikari segera melangkah mundur menjauhi Akashi. Menyadari tingkah Hikari yang berubah, membuat alis merah Akashi sedikit berkedut. "Sebaiknya aku pergi, terima kasih—"

"Jangan menghindar, atau kau akan menyesal."

Ancaman kasar meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu.

Sesuai perintah, gadis yang memiliki rambut merah lebat itu terdiam. Ia masih menundukkan wajah dan memeluk buku yang ada di genggamannya dengan erat. Ia takut kalau Akashi mulai bertindak terhadapnya. Seharusnya Hikari bertindak cepat ketika sadar kalau Akashi ada disini. Akashi itu jenius, namun Hikari lupa akan fakta tersebut.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Hikari menelan ludah.

"Sejak kemunculanmu, aku tahu ada yang tidak beres, Tachikawa."

Ia sudah terpojok.

"Dan maukah kau berbaik hati—memberitahu hal itu padaku?"

Suaranya masih datar, tapi Hikari sangat yakin kalau Akashi berkata hal tersebut disertai dengan ancaman di dalamnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau tatapan intimidasi dari mata _emperor_ itu begitu mengancam dirinya, sampai hampir tertelan di dalamnya. Hikari menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menolak memberitahukan apa yang ia ketahui oleh Akashi.

Tatapan Akashi mulai menajam saat melihat jawaban penolakan dari perempuan berambut senada dengan miliknya itu. Pria itu memasukkan tangannya di saku, menatap Hikari dengan pandangan memerintah.

"Kau menentangku?"

"B-Bukan begitu..."

Hikari sangat tahu kalau seorang Akashi Seijuurou paling benci dibantah. Perintah pria itu selalu mutlak, absolut, dan sebagainya. Jika ada orang yang membantahnya, itu sama saja orang tersebut cari mati dengan Akashi. Tapi Hikari menolak perintah lelaki itu bukan tanpa alasan. Benar. Meski jantung perempuan itu mulai berdetak sedikit tidak normal, Hikari masih keukeuh dengan keputusannya.

Siapapun Akashi—mau dia orang yang ditakuti, mau dia adalah seorang kapten Kiseki no Sedai, mau siapapun itu—Hikari tidak akan memberitahukan hal-hal yang ia baca di komik selama gadis itu masih hidup—di dunia tidak nyata ini.

Karena bisa saja ia mengubah sebuah kenyataan, 'kan?

"Lalu apa?"

Hikari semakin panik saat Akashi sudah mulai berjalan maju. Sial, dia terpojok. Kaki jenjang yang berlapisi oleh kaos kaki hitam itu berjalan mundur dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Hikari ingin kabur, namun sebelum ia berhasil melakukannya, Akashi sudah bisa melihat tindakan Hikari sehingga tanpa aba-aba pria itu mencengkram lengannya erat.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Tachikawa."

**Gyut! Brukh!**

"AH!"

Buku bertulis _Sky Dragon_ yang sedari tadi dipegang refleks terjatuh ke lantai. Akashi dengan paksa mendorong tubuh Hikari hingga punggung perempuan itu terkena meja perpustakaan. Iris birunya membulat sempurna, keringat dingin sudah keluar dari kepalanya saat matanya memandangi iris dwiwarna yang sudah ada di atasnya.

Kedua lengan perempuan itu Akashi kunci dengan satu genggaman kuat. Ia tidak peduli kalau gadis bermarga Tachikawa ini akan menjerit ketakutan. Akashi hanya meminta jawaban gadis itu atas pertanyaannya tadi. Dan yang sangat tidak Akashi sangka, Hikari malah membantahnya—dan itu membuatnya muak.

"A-Akashi-san..." Hikari masih mau bersikap tenang, namun jantungnya berpacu cepat. "Tolong lepaskan a-aku..."

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan rahasiamu padaku," Akashi menyeringai tipis saat menatap ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat terpatri di wajah Hikari. "Seandainya kau boleh memilih—kau lebih menyayangi rahasiamu itu... atau nyawamu?"

**Deg!**

Mendengar kata 'nyawa', sukses membuat badan Hikari menegang sempurna. Iris matanya mengecil, ia tidak percaya dengan semua ini. "A-Akashi-san—"

"Jangan melawan seorang Akashi—atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu, Tachikawa."

Hikari ingin berteriak, namun tidak bisa. Ia hanya menatap iris kuning milik Akashi yang seakan menguncinya untuk diam. Tapi ia takut, dan ketakutannya memuncak saat Hikari dapat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mulai menyentuh perutnya.

Jepitan besi yang biasanya digunakan untuk memotong itu kini merayang perlahan, menggelitiki seluruh area tubuh yang masih dilapisi oleh seragam milik Tachikawa Hikari. Tangan Akashi yang masih memegang gunting itu berjalan dengan pelan, dari area perutnya, dada, sampai di bagian leher.

Mungkin dengan sekali tindakan, gunting itu bisa saja menancap leher jenjang milik perempuan berambut merah tersebut.

Disitulah semuanya berawal; Akashi tidak main-main—Hikari tahu itu.

_"Kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan kapten kami."_

Perkataan Midorima malam itu memanglah benar; seharusnya dari awal Hikari harus menjauhi seorang pria bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku akan menghabisi semua orang yang menghalangi jalanku—dan itu termasuk kau, Tachikawa."

Hikari sadar, kalau pria itu—sedikit berbahaya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Maaf kalo terlalu OOC, ini sudah saya bikin yang terbaik. :v

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

Yura, Aoi Yukari, FISIKA, nshawol566, zuryuteki, Silvia-KI chan, miaw miaw110, Juvia Hanaka, Yamashita Hanami-chan, sherrysakura99, Brownchoco, koizumi ayumu

.

.

**Quest's**

**OC nya tinggal dimana?** Di rumah tua yang sudah disewa. **Akhirnya Akashi muncul.** :)** Kamu pindah fandom?** Fandom rumah tetep Naruto kok. **Alasannya lumayan logis.** Haha. **Ada lowongan OC?** Maaf, nggak ada. **Chapter ini ada momen Kuroko ama OC ya?** Itu mah friendship doang. **Akashi sadar kalo OC nyembunyiin sesuatu?** Tepat, tapi sampe sekarang belum tau pasti kok. **Penasaran dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang jatuh cinta.** Wks, di fict ini masih lama. **Karakter Hikarinya kece.** Makasih. **Next chapter itu artinya ke chap selanjutnya ya?** Iya.

.

.

**Pengen tau wujud asli dari OC Tachikawa Hikari? Silahkan liat kover fict ini~! :D**

.

.

**Next Chapter**

"Akashicchi hari ini aneh-ssu..."

"Kalau aku tidak memberitahu hal itu—apa yang akan kau lakukan, Akashi-san?"

"Semuanya jadi makin sulit..."

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan yang dilakukan oleh si Akashi itu!?"

"Apa kau... akan membunuhku?"

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)**

**Mind to Review?**


	4. An Order

**Normal POV**

Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai—minus Akashi—memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di _gymnasium_. Mereka sudah membawa bekal masing-masing, kecuali untuk Murasakibara Atsushi yang jatah makannya kelewat ekstrim.

"Nee Midorimacchi, Akashicchi dimana-ssu? Kenapa akhir-akhir dia tidak kelihatan?" Setelah menutup kotak bekalnya, Kise memutuskan untuk duduk dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan, mata kuning miliknya tak lepas dari sang _shooter_ yang sedang memakan jatah makanannya. "Midorimacchi, jawab aku-ssu~!"

"Aku bukan ibunya yang selalu tahu dia ada dimana—nanodayo." Midorima menjawab acuh, ia menatap jijik sang model yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Jangan pasang wajah begitu Kise, kau menjijikkan!"

"Tapi aku 'kan hanya bertanya-ssu~"

"Aku tidak tahu! Kau pikir aku peduli dengan yang dilakukan oleh si Akashi itu!?"

"Midorimacchi hidoi-ssu! Kenapa berteriak begitu sih!? Dasar tsundere akut!"

"A-Aku bukan tsundere—nanodayo!"

Menghiraukan teriakan antara Midorima dan Kise, Kuroko sibuk dengan meminum _vanilla milkshake_ yang ia bawa dari Maji Burger tadi pagi. Ia hanya memperhatikan sepasang hijau dan kuning itu bertengkar, saling menghina, dan jambak-jambakkan. Kuroko perhatikan warna langit yang warnanya secerah dengan rambutnya itu, namun pikirannya terhempas ke seorang gadis yang baru ia kenal dua hari yang lalu.

_"Mata gadis itu—ia mengetahui semuanya, Tetsuya."_

_"Instingku tak pernah salah—dia sedikit berbahaya."_

Awan-awan bergerak melintas, angin berdesir lembut, suasana di musim panas membuat hati Kuroko sedikit tenang. Perkataan kaptennya terdengar menggema di otaknya. Ia tidak mengerti—Kuroko tidak mengerti perkataan ambigu yang dikatakan oleh Akashi.

Mengetahui... apa?

"Tetsu-kun~"

Momoi Satsuki menyeret dirinya mendekati Kuroko yang masih terdiam. Gadis seksi itu mengambil satu kotak bekal dan ia serahkan pada lelaki itu. Tanpa merasakan suasana hati Kuroko yang sedikit gelap, ia menyerahkan bekal tersebut dengan bahagianya. "Lihat lihat! Aku membuat menu baru untuk Tetsu-kun!"

"Satsuki, sebaiknya kau saja yang makan, aku takut bekalmu itu bisa meracuni Tetsu!"

"E-Eh? Aku sudah berusaha keras membuat ini! Aku yakin rasanya enak kok!"

"Masakan Momo-chin 'kan—nyam nyam—selalu tidak enak..."

"Mukkun! J-Jangan menghinaku seperti itu! Kau jahat sekali~!"

Sejak pertemuan mereka, Kuroko tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ya, antara Hikari dan Akashi, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak mereka tahu. Ia tidak menyangka gadis pemalu seperti dia dapat menarik perhatian pria itu. Entah apa yang Akashi lihat dari Hikari, yang jelas itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Kuroko tanpa sadar menghela nafas, ia melirik Momoi yang sedang berceloteh bersama Aomine. "Momoi-san."

"Eh? Y-Ya, ada apa?"

Kuroko menatap sepasang iris merah muda yang menatapnya dengan senyuman. Meski dengan pandangan datar, entah kenapa wajah Kuroko membuat Momoi sedikit merona.

"—Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Eh?"

.

.

**WORLD**

_**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**World by stillewolfie**_

**(OC) _Tachikawa Hikari by stillewolfie_**

_**Cover by stillewolfie**_

**Rated T**

**[ Akashi Seijuurou & Tachikawa Hikari & Generation of Miracle ]**

**Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**OOC, AU!Teikou High, typo(s), etc.**

**[ Inspired from Body x Soul by UseMyImagination & My new life in anime world kurobas by Lilindhathedarkpurple ]**

**(Anggaplah OC disini adalah kamu, karena chapter ini memakai Author POV)**

.

.

_ When he began to feel annoyed..._

.

.

**CHAPTER IV.** An Order

.

.

Masih di situasi yang sama, Hikari terus menatap sepasang mata dwiwarna yang kini sedang ada di atasnya. Tampang pria itu memang masih datar, namun senyuman yang ia pasang membuat jantung Hikari berdegup tak beraturan. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah tersenyum—dan bila ia melakukannya, pasti ada maksud tertentu yang diinginkan oleh pemuda itu.

Ujung gunting masih menyapa kulit pucatnya, Hikari dapat merasakannya. Ia takut untuk menggerakkan kepalanya sesenti pun, takut bila gunting itu benar-benar menancap di daerah leher serta dagunya.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan, Tachikawa—" Suara berat seorang pria menggema di ruang luas yang menjadi saksi bisu di antara mereka. "—beritahu hal itu, atau tidak?"

Hikari menatap nanar pemuda itu. Ketakutannya benar-benar sudah ada di ambang batas. Akashi sudah mengunci pergerakannya, dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Seperti yang Akashi katakan, ia memiliki dua pilihan; memberikan informasi yang Akashi tidak tahu dan nyawanya pun selamat, atau tetap teguh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak mengumbar semuanya dan membiarkan nyawanya terancam.

Gadis itu menelan ludah.

Hikari tidak mau memberitahu segala hal yang telah Kiseki no Sedai lakukan di serial _manga_, gadis itu takut bila ia melakukannya, Hikari akan mengubah semua **jalan ceritanya**. Tidak, itu bisa berakibat fatal; terhadap Hikari, maupun anggota basket tim Teikou sendiri. Tapi jika ia tidak mengikuti perintah Akashi, maka nyawanya akan terancam—

Jantung Hikari serasa berhenti berdetak.

Nyawa... terancam? Mati maksudnya?

Hey, bukankah dia sudah mati?

Benar begitu?

Batinnya bergejolak hebat. Ya, dia akhirnya sadar. Meski nyawanya sedang ada di tangan Akashi, ia sudah duluan mati. Ya benar. Bukankah Hikari sebenarnya... sudah mati?

Iris _shappire_ yang awalnya mengandung ketakutan, kini berubah menjadi kekosongan.

Dan Akashi bisa melihat itu semua.

_'Mati, ya?'_

Bibir Hikari mulai sedikit terbuka, namun tidak menimbulkan satu suara.

_'Bukankah aku sudah merasakannya?'_

Sepasang mata _heterochrome_ itu kembali membulat.

Gadis itu... sedang tersenyum?

"Kalau aku tidak memberitahu hal itu... apa yang akan kau lakukan, Akashi-san?" Suaranya begitu lirih, berbeda dengan jeritan permohonan minta dilepaskan yang barusan Akashi dengar. Tanpa sadar, pria itu menelan ludah. "Apa kau... akan membunuhku?"

Posisi mereka masih sama, kedua tangan yang dikunci dan diletakkan di atas kepala seorang wanita. Akashi masih ada di atasnya, namun ekspresinya tak lagi sama. Pemuda itu mulai merasakan sebuah hawa yang sangat berbeda yang menguar dari tubuh Hikari. Bukan—itu bukan ancaman, melainkan sesuatu yang Akashi tidak tahu apa artinya. Pria itu menggertakkan giginya kesal, lalu tanpa suara pemuda itu melepaskan cengkramannya, membuat tubuh gadis itu kembali oleng dan terjatuh di lantai.

**Brukh!**

Hikari jatuh terduduk, namun ia tidak menatap Akashi—begitu pula sebaliknya, Akashi merasa segan ketika ingin menatap perempuan itu. Ia mendecih pelan dan memasukkan gunting kesayangannya di saku celana, lalu tanpa suara berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Moodnya untuk membaca buku langsung sirna ketika mengingat perkataan perempuan itu.

Merasa sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, Hikari mulai memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Pandangannya masih sama, kosong, tidak mengartikan apapun. Otaknya kembali berputar untuk mengingat kejadian yang barusan ia alami bersama Akashi. Ia menghela nafas pelan, dan tanpa sadar, sepasang iris _shappire_ itu mengeluarkan setetes air mata.

Meskipun Hikari masih hidup di dunia ini, bukan berarti hal tersebut bisa menghapus kenyataan kalau ia sudah mati, 'kan?

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

Mereka semua tidak mengerti.

Barusan saja, beberapa menit yang lalu, kapten mereka datang dengan keadaan yang sangat buruk. Setelah berganti pakaian, tanpa tedeng aling-aling Akashi menyuruh mereka keliling lapangan sebanyak 150 kali dalam waktu 10 menit, lalu sang kapten menyuruh mereka untuk _one-on-one_ dengannya. Saat Kise ingin bertanya, jidat seksinya hampir dicium manis oleh sang gunting abadi kepunyaan Akashi.

"Akashicchi hari ini aneh-ssu..." Setelah menghabiskan satu botol _pocari sweat_ yang ada di genggamannya, Kise melirik Akashi yang sedang duduk menyindiri di ujung bangku _bench_. Ia dapat melihat aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh kaptennya itu. "Ada yang tau kenapa dia seperti itu?"

"Kau pikir kami cukup berani untuk menanyakan hal itu hah?" Aomine yang duduk disebelahnya merasa ikut campur dengan pertanyaan sepihak yang dilontarkan oleh _copycat_ tersebut. "Kalau kau penasaran, tanya saja sana!"

"T-Tapi aku takut, Aominecchi..." Kise mengerucutkan bibir, membuat Aomine mendesah jijik. "Bagaimana dengan Kurokocchi? Dia 'kan paling bisa menaklukkan hati Akashicchi-ssu!"

"Maaf Kise-kun, aku bukan sebuah alat yang kau gunakan untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain."

"Uuhhm..." Kise pun merengek. Layaknya anak kecil, ia menatap Murasakibara yang sedang makan keripik kentang tak jauh darinya. "Ah, Murasakicchi! Bisa minta tolong-ssu~?"

"Ng? Minta tolong apa Kise-chin?"

"Hehehe, bisakah kau bertanya pada Akashicchi-ssu? Dia sedang dalam keadaan buruk, kau 'kan teman baiknya-ssu... mau ya? ya? ya?" Melihat Murasakibara yang tidak tertarik, otak Kise pun langsung berputar cepat. "Nanti akan kubelikan dua kotak maiubo deh!"

"Nggak."

"Eh?"

"Nggak mau."

"Tiga kotak?"

"Nggak."

"Lima deh! Mau ya?"

Dengan tampang tidak berdosa, Murasakibara menatap Kise yang sedang dalam pose imutnya. "Nggak."

"Heh, Murasakibara saja tidak mau mendekati Akashi jika dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dasar Kise Ryout**AHO**!"

"E-EH!? Olokan macam apa itu? Dasar **AHO**min**ECCHI**!"

"Ah, sudahlah kalian berdua... jangan bertengkar terus." Momoi pun menghela nafas pasrah—pasrah akan keduanya.

Midorima Shintarou yang sedang berlatih _shoot_ di lapangan mau tak mau harus mendengarkan percakapan Kise tadi, lalu ia lemparkan pandangan ke arah Akashi yang sibuk menyendiri. Iris hijaunya menyipit sedikit, bingung dengan tingkah kaptennya yang satu ini.

Sedangkan Akashi, ia hanya duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Anggota yang lain tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang ia pasang sekarang, mengingat pria itu membiarkan handuk melindungi seluruh kepalanya. Keringat terus menetes dari dahi hingga hidungnya, iris berbeda warna miliknya kini ditutupi oleh poni panjangnya.

Akashi tahu kalau mereka semua menghawatirkannya—tak terkecuali dirinya sendiri.

_"Apa kau... akan membunuhku?"_

_'Konyol.'_ Akashi mendengus. Ya, tidak mungkin 'kan ia menghilangkan nyawa seseorang hanya karena orang itu tidak mau memberitahu suatu rahasia padanya? Akashi bukanlah orang bodoh yang berpikiran pendek seperti itu. Tidak.

Awalnya ia hanya berniat mengancam, karena pria itu rasa dengan begitu Hikari mau membuka jati dirinya.

Tapi ternyata; Akashi salah.

_Akashi_ dan _salah_ jika digabungkan menjadi sesuatu hal yang mustahil. Lihatlah, seorang pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu dihormati karena kemutlakan serta keabsolutannya dalam hal memimpin pun ternyata bisa saja melakukan kesalahan. Mungkin jika ada orang yang mendengar hal ini, ia akan ditertawakan mengenai mottonya itu. Benar bukan?

Apalagi kesalahannya diakibatkan oleh seorang perempuan.

"..."_  
_

.

.

**Author's POV**

Kau berjalan pulang dengan kepala tertunduk. Kakimu sibuk dengan menendang-nendang batu kerikil yang tak sengaja ada di bawah kakimu itu. Kau berjalan tanpa arah, tidak tahu harus kemana. Kalau pulang, memang kau mau apa? Kau sendirian, malaikat yang kau tahu sebagai pembimbingmu itu entah kenapa tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya seharian ini.

Pikiranmu masih terus saja terlempar ke kejadian masa lampau yang kau alami. Kau sama sekali tidak menyangka seorang Akashi bisa berbuat hal tersebut kepadamu. Kau kira pria itu bukanlah seseorang yang mudah peduli dengan orang lain, hingga ia tidak pernah mau tahu apa yang kau lakukan.

Tapi setelah kejadian itu, entah kenapa hal tersebut membuatmu takut.

Akashi adalah seseorang yang jenius, memiliki insting yang tajam hingga penalarannya tidak pernah salah. Karena itulah pemuda itu sadar kalau kau telah menyembunyikan sesuatu—dan sesuatu itu ada hubungannya dengan mereka semua.

Kau pun menghela nafas.

"Semuanya jadi makin sulit..." Kau bergumam sambil memperbaiki rambutmu yang terbang tertiup angin. Kau perbaiki tasmu yang sempat melorot lalu berjalan tanpa arah lagi.

Hari sudah mulai sore, warna jingga keoranyean itu mulai terlihat di indera penglihatanmu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk pulang ke rumahmu. Kau ingin sekali mengosongkan otakmu agar tidak terlalu stress seperti ini. Dan kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bila bertemu dengan Akashi lagi. Kau takut untuk menatap sepasang iris dwiwarna yang sebetulnya sangat indah di matamu itu.

Angin lagi-lagi menerbangkan helaian rambutmu, membuatmu berdesis dan memutuskan untuk mengikat rambutmu saja. Kau putuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman, merenung hingga malam menjelang. Kau kembali berjalan dan berbelok ke kanan ketika melewati persimpangan. Dan setelah sampai di taman kota, kau mencari bangku duduk yang cukup sepi.

Kau duduk di bangku kosong yang tak jauh dari gerbang taman. Kau perhatikan sepasang muda-mudi yang kini beranjak pulang karena hari sudah mulai menggelap. Kau tatap tangan mereka yang sedang bergandengan mesra, dan hal tersebut membuatmu kembali ke dalam lamunan.

Jika dalam keadaan galau begini, biasanya kau akan bermain basket, melampiaskan segala kebimbanganmu melewati pantulan bola itu. Kau sudah merasa kalau basket merupakan bagian dari hidupmu, dan hal itu mampu membuatmu tersenyum.

Tapi jika kau bermain basket, kau takut pikiranmu kembali mengingat orang itu.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Orang itu kembali masuk ke ingatanmu. Kau ingat baik-baik kemampuan pria itu. Akashi Seijuurou, kapten dari tim basket Teikou, tinggi 173 senti, memiliki mata _emperor_ yang berfungsi untuk melihat pergerakan masa depan lawan, kapten yang paling ditakuti di Kiseki no Sedai, terobsesi dengan gunting, seorang pria yang _absolute_ dan diktator.

Kau merinding saat memikirkannya.

Kedua tanganmu meremas rok yang kau pakai, nafasmu sedikit memburu ketika kau mengingat sentuhan dingin yang diberikan oleh Akashi kepadamu. Gunting abadi kepunyaannya dengan pelan menyusuri seluruh tubuhmu, seakan itu merupakan suatu peringatan untuk seorang pembantah sepertimu. Benar, Akashi benci pembantah, bukankah sudah jelas?

Perkataan Momoi Satsuki siang itu tidaklah benar; Akashi bukanlah seseorang yang baik hati.

"T-Tidak..."

Kau tidak mau terjebak dalam situasi seperti itu lagi.

"Aku takut..."

Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Aneh.

Ketika pintu geser itu terbuka, Kuroko Tetsuya langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat gadis itu memasuki ruangan. Anak yang bernama Tachikawa Hikari itu tanpa melirik seorang pun langsung duduk di bangkunya, mengeluarkan materi pagi ini dan membacanya ulang. Sepasang mata sewarna langit itu terus memperhatikan punggung kurus miliknya. Hikari tampak pucat—dan itu sudah terlihat jelas.

Wajahnya yang setengah hidup, rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, kulitnya yang pucat tampak semakin pucat, serta iris biru yang sangat berbeda.

Kuroko bukan bermaksud apa-apa, tapi ia merasa kalau Hikari sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Mengingat gadis itu sangat akrab dan paling mengerti Momoi, membuat Kuroko berpikir kalau perempuan berambut sama dengan kapten mereka itu sudah menjadi seorang teman. Dan seorang teman tidak mungkin mendiamkan temannya begitu saja, 'kan?

"Tachikawa-san," Kuroko semakin dibuat heran ketika melihat sepasang bahu mungil itu mulai menegang, dan tampak bergetar. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hikari meliriknya dengan pelan, lalu memasang senyuman lemah. "Ya, aku tak apa-apa kok, K-Kuroko-san..."

Bohong.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. Gadis itu memang selalu tidak bersemangat, tapi tidak pernah seloyo ini. Setidaknya jika pagi-pagi begini, Hikari akan mengajaknya berbicara sepatah atau dua kata, bukan mendiamkannya seperti sekarang.

"Ada masalah?"

Hikari hanya menggeleng pelan—tanpa berbalik menghadap wajah Kuroko sedikit pun.

"Kau yakin?" Hikari mengangguk, Kuroko sedikit mengerutkan alisnya—bingung.

Kuroko rasa Hikari sedang tidak mau berbicara dengannya, maka ia putuskan untuk mendiamkannya saja.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Benar-benar tidak tahu.

.

.

Hikari memutuskan untuk tidak keluar sejak istirahat berlangsung. Ia tidak peduli dengan perutnya yang daritadi terus berbunyi karena tidak diberi asupan dari kemarin malam. Gadis itu memutuskan hanya membaca buku dan meminum air botol saja, setidaknya itu bisa mencegah rasa laparnya meskipun hanya sementara.

_'S-Shiro-san... kau dimana?'_

Hikari terus berbicara dalam hati, berharap kalau perempuan yang dimaksud kembali muncul dan mengagetkannya seperti biasa. Gadis itu sedikit heran, mengapa Yuki selalu ada setiap ia tidak butuhkan, tapi selalu menghilang setiap ia butuhkan?

Ia terus terdiam, membiarkan rambut merahnya lagi-lagi tergerak mengikuti arah angin. Telinganya mendengar suara jerit tawa para siswi yang sedang istirahat di lapangan. Matanya dengan lihai bergerak membaca buku yang ada di depannya, berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal. Hikari sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, yang jelas ia harap hari ini akan segera berakhir.

Beruntunglah ia karena dari pagi sampai sekarang Hikari masih belum bertemu dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai—kecuali Kuroko—dan kapten mereka itu. Ia sama sekali tidak berharap untuk bertemu dengan mereka semua. Hikari harap Yuki mau mengembalikan dirinya ke dunia miliknya.

Ia rasa hidup di surga lebih baik daripada terkena siksaan batin di dunia ini.

Benar.

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hikari memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Biarlah dirinya yang masih menjabat sebagai 'anak baru' tercoreng di mata para guru, menuntut ilmu di sekolah itu telah membuatnya stress. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu, ia akan kembali masuk sekolah setelah keadaan batinnya kembali baik.

Secangkir coklat panas telah hadir di hadapannya. Dengan _channel _yang menampilkan _reality show_ siang itu, Hikari putuskan untuk merilekskan diri dengen menonton tivi. Gadis itu terus menghiraukan bunyi ponsel—pemberian Yuki—yang tergeletak lemas di atas meja. Ponsel _flip_ berwarna oranye itu terus bergetar, menampakkan nama 'Momoi Satsuki' di kunci layar depan ponsel tersebut.

Perkataan lucu yang dibuat oleh pelawak di layar tivi tidak berhasil membuat senyuman di wajahnya. Hikari terus saja menontonnya tanpa minat, sekali-kali menyesap dan mencium aroma coklat yang masih hangat. Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas lelah ketika ponselnya lagi-lagi kembali berbunyi, dengan tampilan secarik nomor tak dikenal.

Hikari tidak tahu siapa dia, yang jelas ia tidak mau mengangkatnya.

**Trrrttt... trrrtt...**

Selama lima belas menit, ponsel itu terus bergetar sebanyak lima belas kali, namun meski begitu Hikari sama sekali tidak peduli. Untuk apa ia mengangkat ponselnya jika orang yang di seberang sana sama sekali tidak ia kenal? Itu membuang-buang waktu saja.

**Trrrrttt... trrrtt...**

Oke, kepalanya mulai pusing. Cepat-cepat tangan pucat gadis itu mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mematikan jaringannya. Dia hanya ingin menikmati hari bolosnya, jadi tolonglah siapapun yang iseng meneleponnya, jangan mengganggu kehidupannya sekarang.

Hikari menyandarkan punggungnya di depan sofa, matanya terus berfokus pada _channel_ tivi yang ada di hadapannya. Cangkir coklat panas yang masih tersisa setengah itu mulai mendingin, mengingat gadis itu sudah tidak mempunyai nafsu untuk meminumnya lagi.

Cuaca memang sedikit panas, tapi Hikari rasa ia tidak kepanasan. Gadis itu hanya terduduk lemas sambil memegang _remote_ tivi seperti orang pemalas. Pikirannya kosong. Ia sedang tidak memikirkan apapun, baik itu kehidupannya, si malaikat sialan, anggota Kiseki no Sedai, maupun Akashi.

**Tok tok tok.**

Pintunya diketuk beberapa kali, namun saat itulah Hikari tersentak hebat.

Siapa... siapa yang mengunjunginya?

Hikari baru hidup disini selama beberapa hari, namun ia sama sekali belum pernah mengasih alamatnya ke orang lain. Ia tampak berpikir keras, kemudian munculah orang berkepala lumut yang baru mengantarnya pulang kemarin malam.

Matanya membulat sempurna.

Mungkinkah... Midorima membocorkan alamat rumahnya? Dan mereka sedang menuju kesini untuk menjenguknya!?

"A-Ah..."

Ia tergagap, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Sekarang, ia dilanda ketakutan.

**Tok tok tok.**

Bukan, bukan karena Momoi, Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, sekalipun Midorima. Tidak. Hikari merasa tidak keberatan jika orang-orang itu menjenguknya, tapi tidak untuk kapten mereka.

Akashi—Akashi Seijuurou.

Orang itulah yang membuat gadis itu mengunci diri dari dunia ini.

**Tok tok tok.**

Hikari berdiri, matanya tidak terfokus pada tivi lagi. Ia menatap pintu kayu yang sedikit jauh jaraknya itu. Pasti dibalik sana, ada seseorang yang telah mengunjungi dirinya, dan Hikari sangat yakin orang itu adalah salah satu dari tim basket di sekolahnya.

Gadis itu telah bersiap untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk.

**Tok tok tok.**

Sial, kenapa orang itu tidak pergi juga!?

Dengan keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan banyak-banyak, Hikari berjalan tanpa suara. Iris birunya menatap lekat-lekat pintu tersebut, takut didobrak oleh seseorang yang tidak tahu siapa itu.

Hikari berhenti.

Pelan-pelan, kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah lagi.

Namun saat ia sudah ada di depan pintu, ada satu hal yang mampu membuat kedua alisnya mengerut.

Ketukannya berhenti.

Tangan yang sedari awal bergetar itu mulai sedikit lemas, matanya yang menampakkan ketakutan itu kini menemukan sebuah harapan, sebuah harapan kalau tanda-tanda tamu tak diundang itu telah pergi dari rumahnya.

Ia ingin memastikannya, tapi hatinya masih ragu untuk melakukannya.

"..."

Hikari menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dengan pelan memegang kenop pintu dengan erat. Dengan seteguh hati ia buka pintu tersebut, lalu pelan-pelan ia buka secara keseluruhan, mencoba untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang siang-siang begini ingin bertamu di rumahnya.

Yang sekarang Hikari lakukan adalah; terdiam.

Sepasang _shappire_ itu tak berhenti berdalih pada sepasang mata _heterochrome_ milik orang itu. Pria yang tingginya lebih dari sepuluh senti itu menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan biasa. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku, iris dwiwarna miliknya terkesan angkuh dan memerintah, namun sanggup membuat seluruh tubuh gadis di depannya ini tak berkutik di hadapannya.

Akashi Seijuurou sudah ada di depannya! Tepat di depan matanya!

Pria itu menatap Hikari dengan pandangan _stoic_ miliknya. Sadar kalau gadis itu sama sekali belum berkutik dengan tingkah bodohnya, ia perlahan menghela nafas dan berbicara dengan segan namun memerintah. "Boleh aku masuk? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

.

.

Hikari dengan takut-takut meremas rok selututnya. Keringat dingin sudah berkali-kali jatuh dari kepalanya, detak jantungnya menggila, dan kedua lututnya tak sanggup untuk berhenti bergetar.

Dari setiap anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang tidak mau ia temui, kenapa harus Akashi Seijuurou yang harus mengunjunginya!?

Setelah menyediakan teh hangat untuk pemuda itu, cepat-cepat Hikari menjaga jarak dengan Akashi. Bahkan gadis itu rela mati berdiri di depan lelaki itu sedangkan sang tamu dengan damai sejahtera duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ia miliki.

Jarak mereka hanya dipisahi oleh meja tamu kepunyaan Hikari.

Tanpa menorehkan kepala pada perempuan itu, dengan elegan Akashi mencium teh panas yang telah disediakan, lalu menyesapnya dengan halus. Setelah beberapa detik menghabiskan waktu dengan cangkir polos itu, Akashi melempar pandangannya pada makhluk hawa yang sudah berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya.

"Tachikawa Hikari," Suara berat khas pria itu ditangkap oleh pendengaran sang subjek, membuat gadis itu menelan ludah takut. "Bolehkah aku tahu alasanmu kenapa kau membolos pagi ini?"

_'K-Kau...'_ Hikari menutup mata, kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam, takut bertatapan dengan sepasang mata dwiwarna itu. Meski ia ingin menjawab, tapi jawaban itu hanya berhenti di ujung lidah, sama sekali tidak ia keluarkan.

"Aku yakin kau masih memiliki telinga, Tachikawa."

Sindiran sinis lagi-lagi Akashi lontarkan, membuat Hikari semakin takut untuk menghadapi lelaki itu.

Hikari masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana suaranya, bagaimana orang ini memojokkannya, bagaimana pria itu berkata kasar kepadanya, bagaimana Akashi mendorong tubuhnya, bagaimana orang itu memainkan guntingnya! Dan pria itu masih bertanya kenapa ia membolos hari ini!? Yang benar saja!

Tapi Hikari bukanlah sesosok gadis yang dengan berani berteriak-teriak di depan seorang Akashi mengenai perbuatannya kemarin. Menatapnya saja harus memberanikan diri, bagaimana kalau mau memarahi?

"Kau punya mulut 'kan? Jawab pertanyaanku."

Suaranya terkesan datar, namun mutlak. Hikari bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas.

"Jawab aku, **ini perintah**."

Hati Hikari sudah berdentum kesal, gadis itu heran mengapa orang di depannya ini suka sekali menganggap orang lain sebagai budak. Padahal mereka sama-sama manusia, bukan? Diciptakan oleh Tuhan yang sama, ditempatkan di dunia yang sama, menginjak tanah yang sama, dibawah langit yang sama, tapi kenapa Akashi sama sekali tidak memandang sama dirinya?

Hikari mengerti, sangat mengerti pemuda itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau direndahkan oleh Akashi akan sesakit ini. Bisakah lelaki itu bisa lembut sedikit? Setidaknya, sopanlah terhadap seorang perempuan, 'kan?

"E-Engh..." Ia pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Hikari memainkan ujung bajunya sambil menatap Akashi yang ada di depannya. "A-Aku hari ini t-tidak enak badan, Akashi-san..."

Jawaban itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Hikari memang kurang sehat hari ini, tapi ia tidak beritahu mengapa ia bisa sakit. Benar begitu?

"Lalu untuk apa kau mematikan ponselmu, hm? Menghindariku?"

"Eh?"

Hikari berjengit saat tangan Akashi mulai terulur, mengambil benda persegi panjang berwarna oranye yang tergeletak di meja. Akashi tampak menimangnya sebentar sebelum terdengar suara—**PRAKH!**—kencang yang mampu membuat Hikari sukses membatu di tempat.

Remah-remahan bekas itu tampak terjatuh dengan sangat pelan, bagaikan _slow motion_ di mata sang gadis.

Akashi pun tanpa rasa bersalah pun membersihkan tangannya dari bekas ponsel yang baru saja ia hancurkan. Pria itu mengambil cangkir yang disediakan dan meminumnya dengan tenang, tak peduli dengan gejolak hebat yang diberikan oleh Hikari yang ada di hadapannya.

"A-Akashi-san..." Suaranya sedikit serak, tangan gadis itu terkepal, sepasang iris biru itu menatap Akashi dengan pandangan tak percaya. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan... pa-pada p-ponselku?"

Hikari ingin marah, ia ingin menendang pria itu dari rumahnya, tapi Hikari tetap tidak bisa. Semua perlakuan Akashi terhadapnya kemarin kembali terngiang di otaknya, takut jika saat gadis itu memberontak, Hikari sangat yakin bila Akashi akan membalikkan keadaan dengan mudahnya.

Tapi Hikari juga sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Akashi tega melakukan itu kepadanya!

"Kau tidak mengangkat telepon dari Satsuki maupun Tetsuya, bahkan kau mematikan jaringannya saat aku meneleponmu, benar?" Akashi menatap Hikari sinis, hatinya sama sekali tidak kasihan begitu melihat perasaan gadis di hadapannya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. "Ponsel tidak akan berguna jika kau tidak menggunakannya, jadi sebaiknya dihancurkan saja, bukankah begitu?"

Hikari diam saja, ia lebih memilih memandang ponselnya yang hancur di lantai. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan Akashi yang mengintimidasinya. Gadis itu tidak bisa...

Dia sudah tidak kuat.

**Trek.**

Suara cangkir diletakkan yang sengaja dikeraskan itu membuat Hikari tersentak. Gadis itu berjalan mundur perlahan saat melihat Akashi sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku, menatap Hikari dengan pandangan menyipit tak suka, dan entah mengapa hal tersebut dapat memunculkan firasat buruk di benak perempuan itu.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan satu hal, Tachikawa." Hikari kembali menjilat bibirnya, ia terus menunduk ke bawah, takut untuk menatap iris dwiwarna yang mengerikan itu.

"Aku, Akashi Seijuurou, ketua kesiswaan Teikou High, kapten tim basket, teman seangkatanmu. Aku perintahkan kau untuk kembali ke sekolah mulai besok."

Perkataan—tidak. Perintah itu mutlak.

Dan entah kenapa, Hikari tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Sebenarnya aku membencimu, Tachikawa, melihat wajahmu saja sudah membuatku muak," Akashi berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan sang nyonya rumah terdiam di tempat layaknya orang bodoh. "Tapi ini perintah langsung dari kepala sekolah, dan aku maupun kau tidak bisa membantahnya." Lelaki itu mendengus, kemudian melempar pandangan _stoic_ miliknya ditambah dengan seringaian yang biasa. "Kalau kau tidak muncul besok, kau akan tahu akibatnya, **pengganggu**."

**Blam.**

Akashi meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa ucapan sampai jumpa, ataupun ucapan perpisahan.

_"Sebenarnya aku membencimu, Tachikawa."_

_"Kalau kau tidak muncul besok, kau akan tahu akibatnya, pengganggu."_

Pria itu malah meninggalkan kesan luka pada gadis yang baru saja di kunjunginya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Okeh, Akashi OOC, maafkan bila ada kesalahan mendalam dalam chapter ini ya teman-teman. Seperti biasa, aku udah bikin yang terbaik. :'D

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

Yuu, guest-chan, miaw miaw110, Yura, Nyadeera, FISIKA, Aoi Yukari, Shei-chan, sherrysakura99, zuryuteki, Stupid Panda23, Juvia Hanaka, Brownchoco

.

.

**Quest's**

**Udah tegang baca, malah TBC.** Haha.** Agak kaget Aomine bisa mesum begitu.** Dari dulu 'kan dia udah mesum. **Ternyata Hikari seksi.** Adoh, kovernya memang nggak seksi ya? Haha. **Akashi kepo.** Dia 'kan manusia juga. **Nasib Hikari gimana?** Ya kayak gini. **Huhu, telat baca.** Gapapa kok. **Akashi jahat.** Di fict ini memang sisi yandere nya lebih kukeluarin, maaf ya. **Hikari sembunyiin apaan sih?** Dicermati aja dari chap dua, nanti pasti ngerti. :) **Eternity kapan lanjut?** Ini lagi diketik.

.

.

**Pengen tau wujud asli dari OC Tachikawa Hikari? Silahkan liat kover fict ini~! :D**

.

.

**Next Chapter**

"Ada apa, Akashi? Kau tampak buruk."

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Akashi-kun?"

"Aku rasa Hikari-chan tampak selalu ketakutan setiap melihat Akashi-kun ada..."

"S-Sebenarnya, apa salahku hingga kau begitu tega mengancamku seperti itu?"

"Apapun hasilnya, itulah yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua."

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


	5. Order, Confession, Love

**Author's POV**

Beberapa menit setelah Akashi pergi, kau masih belum beranjak dari tempatmu berdiri. Kau hanya bisa menatap ponsel hancurmu dengan pandangan redup. Kau tahu, meskipun kau ingin melakukan sesuatu, tetap saja itu tidak akan berguna. Orang itu terlalu kuat. Dengan sekali tatapan saja, ia langsung bisa menjatuhkan mentalmu hingga dasar terdalam, sampai dirimu sadar kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menurutinya. Dan hanya satu jalan yang akan kau pilih; pasrah akan takdir.

Tanpa sadar, peganganmu pada ujung baju mulai mengerat.

Kau tidak mengerti akan semua ini.

Bibirmu ingin terbuka, ingin berteriak kencang dan melampiaskan segala beban di dalam hatimu lewat teriakan itu. Kau sadar; kau itu lemah. Kau hanyalah seorang gadis belia yang terperangkap di dunia yang jelas-jelas bukan tempatmu hidup. Kau hanyalah sosok perempuan yang rapuh dan membutuhkan sandaran seseorang yang tahu siapa dirimu, yang sanggup mendengar segala keresahanmu disini. Tapi _kami-sama_ sudah berkehendak lain; ia ingin dirimu menjalani hidup ini sendirian.

Kau menghela nafas berat, mencoba menahan diri agar tidak ada setetes air mata yang tidak tumpah.

Terkadang, kau bertanya-tanya; sebenarnya apa salahmu pada kapten basket tak terkalahkan itu? Kenapa dia begitu membencimu? Kenapa dia tega melakukan ini kepadamu? Kenapa ia begitu sabar pada semua orang sedangkan pada dirimu ia langsung melemparkan gunting miliknya kepadamu tanpa berpikir terlebih dulu?

Sejuta kenapa terus saja berputar di otakmu.

Kau kembali menghela nafas lelah, lalu menyeka air mata yang sempat keluar. Kau mencoba untuk tersenyum, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu meluapkan emosi tentang pemuda itu. Kepribadianmu yang sabar dan tenang cukup berguna jika dalam situasi seperti ini, 'kan?

Bibirmu mulai sedikit bergetar.

Meskipun begitu, seberapa kuat dirimu, setegar apapun hatimu untuk melewati ini semua—kau tetaplah seorang wanita yang rapuh dan membutuhkan kasih sayang—

"U-Uhk.. hiks—h-huwaa..."

—karena itulah, beberapa tetes air mata yang kembali jatuh tak sanggup untuk membuatmu heran.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Untuk yang keempat kalinya, Midorima Shintarou kembali menaikkan kacamatanya.

Beberapa menit setelah Midorima selesai latihan _shoot_ untuk _Winter Cup_ nanti, Akashi yang bolos pergi entah kemana tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, dan memerintahkan dirinya untuk bermain _shogi_ bersama pemuda berambut merah itu. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, sang _shooter_ pun akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Akashi, hingga disinilah ia berada; duduk di bangku kelas mereka dan bermain _shogi_ bersama-sama.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya heran.

Irama permainan Akashi sedikit aneh—tidak seperti biasanya pemuda itu bermain _shogi_ dengan aturan main seperti ini. Meski strategi yang Akashi pakai tidak bisa Midorima tebak, tetap saja Midorima yang sebagai lawannya merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Akashi. Pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu kembali menjalankan bidaknya, yang disusul oleh tangan sang kapten yang bergerak.

"Ada apa, Akashi? Kau tampak buruk—nanodayo."

Tenggorokan Midorima terasa gatal, ia ingin segera bertanya mengenai kejanggalan yang Akashi ciptakan. Namun di detik itu jugalah membuat pria itu merinding disko, karena di saat bersamaan sang Akashi Seijuurou sudah menyeringai kejam kepadanya, disusul oleh kilatan besi yang tiba-tiba muncul di saku seragamnya.

"Apa aku sangat mudah ditebak sampai kau bertanya seperti itu, Shintarou?"

Bukannya menjawab, malah balas dengan pertanyaan. Midorima cepat-cepat menaikkan kacamatanya dan menelan ludah. "B-Bukan begitu—nanodayo! Kau hanya tampak b-berbeda!"

"Oh, jadi kau menghawatirkanku?"

"Hah? T-Tidak!"

Akashi mendengus pelan, tangannya mengambil bidak _keima_ dan menjalankannya di satu titik papan. Pria itu tidak menjawab lagi dan memilih untuk melanjutkan permainan. Ia tidak menatap kedua mata hijau Midorima, melainkan menunduk dan memperhatikan papan _shogi_ yang ada di atas meja. Tapi Midorima tahu, Akashi tidaklah sedang memikirkan suatu strategi lain untuk mengalahkannya secara telak.

Melainkan Midorima curiga kalau pikiran Akashi telah terlempar ke sesuatu yang lain—bukan di permainan ini.

"Lalu kenapa tidak datang ke latihan hari ini—nanodayo? Semuanya cemas karena kau tidak datang tadi."

**Tek.**

"Giliranmu, Shintarou."

Alis hijaunya sedikit mengerut, sedikit kesal mengapa Akashi tidak menjawab semua pertanyaannya, malah memerintahkan Midorima untuk fokus ke permainan. Akhirnya sang _shooter_ lah yang mengalah, ia lalu menjalankan bidaknya untuk melanjutkan irama permainan.

Pokoknya Midorima sudah berusaha, tapi karena Akashi keras kepala, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah.

.

.

**WORLD**

_**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**World by stillewolfie**_

**(OC****)**_** Tachikawa Hikari by stillewolfie**_

_**Cover by stillewolfie**_

**Rated T**

**[ Tachikawa Hikari & Akashi Seijuurou & Generation of Miracles ]**

**Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**OOC, AU!Teikou High, typo(s), etc.**

**[ Inspired from Body x Soul by UseMyImagination & My new life in anime world kurobas by Lilindhathedarkpurple ]**

**(Anggaplah OC disini adalah kamu, karena chapter ini memakai Author POV)**

.

.

_when they don't realize that they have been locked on something..._

.

.

**CHAPTER V. **Order, Confession, Love

.

.

"Oh ayolah, Hikari-chan~!"

"A-Ano—Momoi-san, a-aku tidak bisa..."

Seperti yang diperintahkan oleh seseorang yang tidak mau Hikari ingat, gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali datang ke sekolah. Ia memang sempat ditahan oleh seorang _sensei_ mengenai ketidakhadirannya kemarin, hingga pagi sampai tengah hari Hikari berada di ruang guru. Saat ia datang ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran terakhir sebelum istirahat, gadis berambut merah jingga sepinggul itu kembali ditahan oleh _sensei_ yang mengajar. Dan saat istirahat dimulai, ia kembali diseret oleh Momoi Satsuki untuk ikut makan siang bersamanya.

Kalau ada Momoi, pasti ada Kiseki no Sedai—karena pemikiran itulah, Hikari tidak mau ikut dengan gadis itu.

"Daripada sendirian, lebih baik makan siang bersama kami! 'Kan makin ramai makin seru~!"

"Tapi a-aku tidak lapar, M-Momoi-san~!"

Di lorong sekolah, terjadi aksi seret-menyeret antara dua gadis berambut panjang. Tachikawa Hikari yang sudah ingin pergi, dan Momoi Satsuki yang memaksa gadis itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

Tapi karena perbedaan kekuatan dan tubuh yang jauh, Hikari dengan pasrah mengikuti langkah riang yang diciptakan oleh Momoi. Hingga disinilah mereka berdua; di atap sekolah dengan para pria berambut pelangi yang menjadi tontonan mereka.

"Ah, Hikaricchi~!" Kise Ryouta berteriak kencang saat sadar sudah ada Momoi yang diikuti oleh Hikari dibelakangnya. Gadis berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Kise.

"Kari-chin—nyam nyam—mau maiubo~?" Saat sadar kalau Hikari duduk disampingnya, Murasakibara segera menawarkan maiubo rasa jagung pedas yang langsung ditolak halus oleh gadis itu.

"Nee nee, Hikaricchi! Cobalah bekalku~! Ini enak loh!" Kise dengan suka cita langsung berlari dari tempatnya dan duduk di depan Hikari sambil menawarkan sesuatu yang ada di bekalnya. "Dijamin puas-ssu~!"

"T-Tidak perlu, Kise-san. Aku sudah kenyang kok..." Lagi-lagi Hikari menolaknya, mencoba untuk bersikap halus pada pemuda berambut pirang yang langsung mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hikaricchi hidoii-ssu~"

"E-Eeeh? A-Ano—"

**Hap!**

Mata Hikari terbelalak. Kise tersenyum lebar.

"Tertangkap-ssu~!"

Hikari hanya mengerjap pelan ketika merasakan sepotong tempura telah hadir di mulutnya. Rasa renyah dan daging itu terus terasa di indera pengecapnya. Ia kembali berkedip ketika melihat Kise sedang tertawa keras.

"Dasar Kise, cari kesempatan..."

"Heh Aominecchi! Aku bukan seperti kau yang suka cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tau!"

"Jadi yang kau lakukan tadi itu apa, hah? Kau melakukan itu pada Hikari karena kau suka padanya, 'kan?"

**Trek.**

Semuanya terdiam, dan melirik ke satu-satunya manusia yang telah menciptakan suara tersebut.

Suara sumpit yang diletakkan di dalam kotak bekal yang sengaja dikeraskan itu sanggup membuat semuanya terdiam. Dengan elegan Akashi membersihkan bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang disediakan. Pria itu beranjak berdiri, kemudian tanpa suara segera berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang hanya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Oi Akashi! Kau mau ke—"

"Ke kelas."

**Blam!**

Dan pintu pun tertutup dengan suara bantingan.

Kuroko dan Momoi cengo sebentar, Kise menganga dan Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Murasakibara hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makannya, sedangkan Midorima hanya menaikkan kacamatanya dan memakan bekalnya kembali—

—sedangkan Hikari, gadis itu termenung sambil menatap pintu atap sekolah.

Lalu gadis itu menghela nafas. Entah kenapa, dadanya jadi terasa sedikit.. sesak?

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

Hikari terus memainkan pensil mekaniknya, tak peduli dengan perkataan sensei yang menjelaskan di depan kelas. Pandangannya kosong. Pikirannya kembali teringat kejadian waktu istirahat tadi, dimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou meninggalkan dirinya beserta teman-temannya di atap sekolah.

Sejak ia dan Momoi memasuki atap, Hikari sudah pura-pura untuk beranggapan kalau keberadaan Akashi memang tidak ada saat itu, dan kebetulan pula Murasakibara duduk di jarak yang cukup jauh dari Akashi, sehingga Hikari bisa selamat dari tatapan maut sang kapten bila ia duduk di samping Murasakibara Atsushi.

Namun saat Hikari memandangi punggung yang cukup besar itu, ia merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda. Entahlah ini perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, tapi ia merasa yakin kalau pemikirannya kali ini tidak salah.

Aura Akashi terasa sedikit gelap, itulah yang Hikari simpulkan.

Gadis itu menghela nafas frustasi. Kenapa ia harus memikirkan orang itu sih?

Untuk mengalihkan pemikirannya mengenai Akashi, Hikari menoleh ke kanan, tempat jendelanya terbuka dengan lebar. Ia mengerjap saat melihat awan-awan putih di atas sana terus saja bergerak dengan lambat, serta dengan sinar matahari yang Hikari rasa tidak terlalu menyengat. Seperti biasa, otaknya langsung terasa _fresh_ ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Hanya saja, itu tidak bertahan lama. Senyum kecil yang ia ciptakan perlahan mulai menghilang ketika dirinya teringat sesuatu.

Dimana Shiro?

Gadis misterius berambut abu-abu itu terus menghilang beberapa hari ini. Hikari benar-benar tidak tahu harus mencari dimana perempuan itu, karena toh Shiro terus muncul di hadapannya. Tapi sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di lapangan basket dua hari yang lalu, Shiro tak pernah lagi muncul di depannya.

Hikari menghela nafas.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu, namun Hikari hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Shiro.

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

Setelah rapat dewan selesai, Akashi Seijuurou dengan tenang kembali melanjutkan hobinya; bermain _shogi_ sendirian. Dengan damai sejahtera beserta suara kicauan burung yang hinggap di luar jendela, tangan Akashi terus saja terulur untuk memindahkan para bidak yang tersusun rapi di atas papan.

Tapi saat ia ingin memindahkan bidak _sente_, telinganya yang tajam segera mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke ruangannya.

Langkah kaki yang pelan namun ragu, dan Akashi bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu.

**Cklek**—

Iris _heterochrome_ pria itu mulai melirik ke depan—tepat di pintu ruangan ada disana.

—**krieet**.

Terbuka.

Seorang perempuan yang sangat mencolok, dengan rambut panjang sewarna dengan sinar matahari yang mulai tenggelam seperti itu, bagaimana Akashi tidak tahu?

Heh, jangan bercanda.

"Ano—Akashi-san, s-selamat sore..."

Dengan suara cicitan khas wanita seperti itu, bagaimana Akashi lupa?

Iris biru itu menatap sepasang mata dwiwarna dengan pandangan takut. Dengan tangan yang terus meremas ujung roknya, Tachikawa Hikari melirik Akashi Seijuurou yang sudah duduk elegan di hadapannya.

Awalnya, Hikari tidak tahu apa tujuan ia datang ke ruangan formal seperti ini. Tapi saat gadis itu datang ke gym untuk melihat anggota _first string_ berlatih, matanya sama sekali tidak melihat sekelebat merah di antara para pelangi itu. Dan saat itulah, hatinya mulai gelisah. Karena itulah; ia datang ke ruang dewan tanpa bermaksud apa-apa.

Sedangkan si Akashi Seijuurou, ia hanya memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar untuk memindahkan bidak ke kotak papan yang lain. Setelah selesai, Akashi langsung mengalihkan pandangan penuh pada Hikari.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Akashi tidak suka basa basi, ia lebih menyukai untuk langsung ke _to the point_. Ia dapat merasakan Hikari berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan meja miliknya. Akashi sadar kalau Hikari masih takut padanya, tapi itu bukan masalah.

Justru ia senang. Akashi menyukai fakta bahwa dirinya masih ada di pikiran perempuan itu.

Di pihak Hikari sendiri, gadis itu malah kembali khawatir. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirinya inginkan. Gadis itu hanya ingin datang ke sini untuk memastikan sesuatu, lalu setelah mengetahui semuanya, rasanya gadis itu ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Tapi rasanya keinginan yang satu itu tidak bisa dikabulkan oleh orang sekejam Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi hanya bertopang dagu dan memandangi seorang gadis yang sedang menunduk kaku di depannya sekarang. Pria itu menghela nafas, lalu dengan suara tegas ia mampu membuat Hikari tersentak. "Kalau tidak ada yang kau katakan, sebaiknya kau pergi." Akashi memicingkan mata. "Aku sedang sibuk."

Bukannya menjawab, Hikari malah menelan ludah dan berjalan mundur selangkah. Dengan takut-takut gadis itu menaikkan kepala, menatap Akashi yang sedang memandang kesal dirinya.

Hikari menghela nafas. Lalu perlahan ia menutup mata sebentar, dan kemudian membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan kedua iris biru yang perlahan mulai meredup dan sedikit kosong.

"A-Akashi-san..."

Mendengar cicitan terbata itu, sanggup membuat seorang Akashi memutar bola mata. "Apa?"

"S-Sebenarnya—" Inilah saatnya. Hikari pikir ini adalah saat untuk mengetahui semuanya. Ia ingin kejelasan, dan kejelasan tersebut harus langsung dari bibir pemuda itu, melewati pertanyaan yang bisa menjawabnya sekaligus. "—apa salahku hingga kau begitu membenciku?"

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

Seperti biasa, anggota _first string_ berjalan pulang bersama-sama sambil memakan khas jajanan yang ada di pinggir jalan. Mereka semua diliputi oleh keheningan, disusul dengan suara remahan makanan dari Murasakibara Atsushi. Kise Ryouta yang selalu diliputi oleh hawa kebahagiaan dan keceriaan pun langsung merengut ketika sadar kalau mereka terus diam seperti itu.

"Aominecchi! Ganggu aku~!"

"Ha?"

"Aku benci kalau diam terus-ssu~!" Suara cempreng Kise sanggup semuanya menghela nafas. Momoi Satsuki yang sedari tadi berjalan paling belakang langsung berlari ke tempat Kise berada, lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Ki-chan! Bisakah setidaknya kau diam sehariiii saja? Kau membuat kepalaku makin pusing, tau!"

"Hee? Aku tidak butuh Momocchi untuk mendiamkanku kok! Aku hanya—"

"Aku setuju dengan Momoi—nanodayo. Suaramu itu membuat telingaku berdengung, Kise."

"Kise-chin—nyam—berisik~"

"Ano, Murasakibara-kun, kalau mau bicara sebaiknya telan dulu maiubo yang ada di dalam mulutmu."

"Ha~ memang itu penting ya, Kuro-chin~?"

"KALIAN SEMUA! HIDOII-SSU~!" Kise menangis dengan air mata buaya yang sering ia keluarkan. Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai model di majalah _Zudon Boy_ itu meraung tak jelas, membuat semuanya kembali menghela nafas lelah.

Beberapa menit setelah tangisan bualan Kise berhenti, mereka semua yang berambut pelangi itu kembali berjalan dipinggir trotoar. Kuroko Tetsuya yang berjalan di barisan paling belakang tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Midorima yang ada selangkah di depannya merasakan sesuatu pada pemuda itu hingga ikutan berhenti. "Ada apa—nanodayo?"

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko berkata dengan nada biasa, namun wajah Midorima sedikit melongo ketika sadar kalau _stealer_ mereka telah berbicara dengannya. "Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Akashi-kun?"

"Apa maksudmu berbicara begitu, Kuroko?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dengan sedikit ragu. "Aku tidak tahu—"

"Midorima-kun adalah orang pertama yang dekat dengan Akashi-kun, jadi aku yakin kau juga merasakan ada yang berbeda darinya."

Simpulan Kuroko sontak membuat semua yang ada di depan mereka berhenti. Aomine hanya menggaruk belakang rambutnya dan akhirnya mengikuti jejak Midorima dan Kuroko.

"Kalian berdua juga sadar ya?"

Midorima menoleh, Kuroko menatap Aomine yang kembali menguap. "Yah~ kau benar Kuroko, hari ini Akashi tampak berbeda."

"Meski aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama kok." Aomine mengangkat bahunya malas. "Tapi Akashi selalu terlihat kesal begitu melihat Hikari—"

"AKU SETUJU! Aominecchi~!"

"AGH! J-Jangan berteriak-teriak disampingku, bodoh!"

"Dai-chan benar," Suara tegas Momoi Satsuki sontak membuat semuanya terdiam. Gadis itu melangkah diikuti oleh Murasakibara dibelakangnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. T-Tapi..." Momoi menghela nafas. "Aku rasa Hikari-chan tampak selalu ketakutan setiap melihat Akashi-kun ada..."

Mereka hanya terdiam dengan _backsound_ suara renyahan kripik kentang dari Murasakibara yang terus mengunyah. Lelaki berambut ungu itu tampak tidak peduli dengan pembahasan yang barusan dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya. Ia rasa kripik kentang jauh lebih menarik daripada membahas urusan kapten gunting mereka, Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi—

"Biarkan saja."

Semuanya mengernyit heran, lalu menoleh kepada Murasakibara.

"Itu urusan Kari-chin dan Aka-chin—nyam—biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikannya. Kita—nyam nyam—lihat hasil akhirnya nanti~"

Para Kiseki no Sedai hanya menatap senyuman malas dari _center_ mereka. Perlahan, Kuroko Tetsuya mulai tersenyum tipis. Pemuda berambut biru itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kali ini, Kuroko benar-benar yakin.

"Murasakibara-kun benar," Senyumnya semakin mengembang. "Apapun hasilnya, itulah yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua."

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

Akashi hanya menatap Hikari dengan pandangan tak minat. Ia menopang dagunya, menatap Hikari dengan malas. Setelah mendengar ucapan gadis itu, rasanya Akashi jadi semakin jengkel terhadapnya.

"Alasanku?" Hikari tersentak kaget, namun mengangguk kaku. "Kau bertanya apa alasanku?"

**Tek.**

Tangan Akashi kembali bergerak dan memindahkan bidak. Ia tampak menikmati waktu kesendiriannya, seolah tidak menyadari kalau Hikari ada disana. Gadis berambut merah namun tampak seperti warna oranye itu sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memotong irama permainan sang kapten. Sedangkan si pemuda berambut merah semerah guntingnya pun tampak tidak peduli dengan hal-hal yang ada disekitarnya—termasuk perempuan itu.

"Kenapa setiap kau bertemu denganku, kau selalu menanyakan topik yang sama, Hikari?"

Orang yang dipanggil merasakan bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang saat sadar bahwa lelaki yang ada dihadapannya telah memanggil nama kecilnya. Hikari menelan ludah. Ia ingin bertanya, namun gadis itu tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup.

"A-Aku—"

Hikari kembali terdiam ketika melihat Akashi sudah mulai membereskan papan _shogi_nya. Pemuda itu sudah bersiap pulang, dan gadis itu pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pemuda berambut merah bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, melewati Tachikawa Hikari yang hanya bisa terdiam sambil meremas rok.

_'H-Hey...'_

Tidak tahu kenapa, Hikari tidak mau ditinggalkan.

_'Tolong—untuk kali ini saja, tolong dengarkan aku...'_

Ia harus mendengarnya langsung dari pemuda itu.

"K-Kenapa kau selalu t-tidak mendengarkanku, A-Akashi-san?"

Bibir Hikari tampak bergetar. Langkah kaki di depannya langsung berhenti ketika ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"S-Sebenarnya, apa salahku hingga kau begitu tega mengancamku seperti itu?"

Memori sebelumnya kembali teringat. Dimana Akashi memojokkannya di perpustakaan, dan saat pemuda itu datang ke rumahnya.

Namun setelah beberapa detik terlewat, Hikari merasa Akashi sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hikari pun akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah. Dadanya masih terasa sesak ketika ia tidak dapat mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu. Sambil menahan air mata yang ingin keluar, Hikari akhirnya berbalik dan menatap punggung Akashi yang telah memunggunginya. Ia membungkukkan badan. Hanya saja, ia kembali merasakan kedua matanya kembali mengeluarkan cairan bening untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hikari menggertakkan gigi.

Kenapa dia harus selemah ini?

"Kalau A-Akashi-san tidak mau menjawabnya, tidak apa kok..." Gadis itu sudah berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak kembali bergetar. "Kalau begitu, m-maafkan aku..."

Akashi Seijuurou kembali menutup mata ketika indera pendengarannya dapat merasakan suara tangisan di sela-sela bibir gadis dibelakangnya. Ia pun sadar, kalau dirinya memang kelewatan. Tapi Akashi hanya ingin mengikuti instingnya agar menjauhi gadis itu, karena ia sadar kalau Akashi terus mendekati Hikari, mereka berdua akan terseret ke suatu masalah yang cukup merepotkan.

Entahlah, Akashi juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sebenarnya pemuda itu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hal yang dirahasiakan oleh Hikari. Setelah pembicaraan privasi antara dirinya dan Midorima, Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan gadis itu. Karena efeknya cukup signifikan—pikirannya mengenai Tachikawa Hikari terus saja mengalir di otaknya.

Dan hal itu membuatnya kembali muak.

"Jangan cari masalah denganku, Hikari."

Hikari hanya terdiam, iris biru miliknya hanya tertunduk ke bawah—menatap kedua sepatunya.

"Kau tidak mau aku mengancammu seperti dulu lagi, 'kan? Jadi tolong diam dan biarkan aku pulang."

Hikari menutup matanya, membiarkan rasa sesak di dadanya kembali diwakili oleh air mata yang keluar dari kelopak matanya. Gadis itu terisak. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa disaat Akashi sudah mau berjalan meninggalkannya, menjauhi dirinya yang hanya terdiam seperti orang cengeng yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Meskipun gadis itu terus saja diperlakukan layaknya bukan seorang manusia, tetap saja ia tidak bisa.

Sejahat apapun Akashi, Hikari tetap tidak akan bisa membencinya.

"T-Tunggu..."

Seburuk apapun tingkah pemuda itu kepadanya, ia tidak akan bisa membencinya.

Langkah kecil pun mulai terayun, Hikari berlari pelan untuk meraih langkah lebar dari Akashi.

"J-Jangan tinggalkan aku, A-Akashi-san..."

Hati seorang gadis rapuh seperti Tachikawa Hikari terlalu suci untuk membenci seseorang.

"Akashi-san, chotto—"

Dan seseorang seperti Akashi Seijuurou sangat sadar akan fakta tersebut.

**Set.**

"—!?"

Refleks langkah kakinya langsung terhenti ketika Akashi tiba-tiba berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Tidak. Ini sudah kelewatan. Karena detak jantungnya yang tak karuan, Hikari langsung berjalan mundur dengan pelan. Ia takut kalau dirinya sudah membuat Akashi marah. Tidak. Ini terlalu—dekat...

"A-Akashi—"

"Tutup mulutmu."

"T-Tapi—"

**Brukh!**

Hikari langsung tersentak hebat ketika tas sekolah dan papan _shogi_ yang daritadi Akashi pegang langsung terjatuh ke lantai koridor yang dingin. Gadis itu tidak siap saat Akashi mulai menyentuh lengannya, menariknya ke pelukan sang kapten. Tangan kanan Akashi memegang pinggang perempuan itu. Karena posisi mereka itulah, Hikari sadar kalau jaraknya dengan Akashi sudah melewati batas.

Ia ingin memberontak, namun lengan kanannya dicegat oleh tangan kiri Akashi yang kuat, sedangkan pinggangnya dikunci erat oleh pemuda itu. Wajah sang gadis pun memerah hebat, air mata yang awalnya mengalir sontak langsung berhenti saat melihat ekspresi berbeda dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Dengan alis merah mengerut dan tatapan dalam seperti itu... siapa yang tidak heran?

"A-Akashi-san..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau menutup mulutmu, akan kubuat kau diam dengan caraku sendiri, Hikari."

"Eh—hmmfh!"

Hikari terbelalak tak percaya.

Wajahnya luar biasa memanas ketika bibir tipis pemuda di hadapannya semakin menekan dirinya, memaksa Hikari untuk membuka mulut. Kecupan demi kecupan manis dilontarkan oleh Akashi yang semakin membuat tubuh Hikari lemas seketika. Iris biru itu menyipit takut, namun dengan perlahan menutup dengan perasaan berdentum.

Akashi sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan perlakuannya yang satu ini. Oke, dia akui kalau dirinya adalah lelaki brengsek yang tiba-tiba mencium seorang wanita di saat yang tidak tepat. Tapi Akashi sama sekali menyangkal kalau ia membenci tindakan tersebut. Ya, Akashi menyukainya. Ia menyukai dimana saat-saat tubuh perempuan itu melemas karena dirinya; bukan Kise Ryouta atau siapapun itu.

"A-Akashi-san—h-hentikan—nnh!" Hikari merasa terbang saat lidah Akashi mulai bermain di dalam mulutnya. Pemuda itu terus mengeksplorasi apa yang ada di dalam mulut perempuan itu. Decapan dan kecupan manis tampak menggema di lorong yang sudah dihiasi oleh sinar matahari sore itu.

Tali saliva tampak mengalir dari dagu hingga leher Hikari, membuat tubuh gadis itu melemas dan memanas. Tubuhnya pun tampak sedikit bergetar karena oksigen yang semakin menipis di paru-parunya. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya terdiam dengan tubuh seperti itu sampai Akashi menguasai dirinya.

Karena kebutuhan udara yang terbatas, Akashi melepaskan ciumannya dengan tali saliva yang membentang dari bibirnya ke bibir Hikari.

Ia menyukai pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

Dengan wajah memelas dan rona yang jelas-jelas ada di kedua pipinya, serta dengan nafas terengah dan dada yang naik turun, pria mana yang tidak terpana jika melihat seorang wanita dalam keadaan unik seperti itu? Akashi normal, dan ia setuju dengan pemikiran tersebut.

"A-Apa yang k-kau lakukan—A-Akashi-san...?"

Suaranya serak, tampak lutut Hikari bergetar hebat. Kalau saja Akashi tidak memegangnya, pasti Hikari sudah jatuh sekarang. Ia tidak memungkiri kalau Akashi sangat hebat dalam hal seperti ini—meskipun Hikari sadar kalau Akashi selalu sempurna dalam segala bidang.

Akashi tidak menjawab. Wajahnya pun tanpa ekspresi, sehingga Hikari tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan orang itu. Tangannya dengan setia menopang badan gadis berambut merah kejinggaan tersebut.

Ia merasakan deru nafas pemuda itu tampak menggelitiki rambutnya. Hikari menegak ludah, merasakan cairan saliva miliknya dan milik Akashi. Wajahnya memelas, rona merah kembali jelas terlihat ketika ia kembali mengingat ciuman tak terduga itu.

Sebenarnya, Akashi menginginkan apa?

Kenapa semuanya jadi begitu rumit?

Akashi hanya menundukkan kepala, menatap wajah seorang gadis yang ada dipelukannya. Dadanya sedikit sesak saat tahu kalau Hikari tadi ingin menolaknya, tapi tetap saja, dia adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang tidak akan menerima apa yang menjadi miliknya telah disentuh oleh seseorang.

Akashi tidak bodoh. Dia jelas-jelas tahu apa perasaan ini.

Dan ia bersumpah, Akashi tidak akan melepaskannya mulai detik itu juga.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah dimiliki oleh seorang Akashi.

"A-Akashi-san, t-tolong lepaskan aku..."

Tidak boleh.

Termasuk gadis ini.

"Akashi-san, b-bisa—"

"Jangan dekat-dekat Ryouta."

"E-Eeh?"

Akashi menyadarinya. Ia rasa dirinya sudah kena penyakit jiwa.

"Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan siapapun. Tetsuya, Shintarou, dan terutama Ryouta—kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan mereka."

Hikari tersentak hebat, refleks ia langsung mendorong tubuh Akashi untuk menjauh darinya. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "A-Apa maksudmu? aku t-tidak mengerti—!"

"Kau mengerti. Dan kau akan menuruti perintahku, Hikari." Akashi memperbaiki pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut, lalu mengambils tasnya yang sempat terjatuh. Ia layangkan pandangan tajam pada perempuan itu.

Hikari hanya terdiam saat melihat bibir yang barusan menciumnya paksa itu kembali terbuka, menciptakan suatu kalimat yang membuatnya terkejut luar biasa.

"Mulai sekarang, kau milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku."

Sejak perkataan itu diucapkan, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sudah ada perasaan kecil yang tumbuh di hati mereka.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Hmm, awal inti fict ini mulai dari sini loh. Jadi _stay tuned_ ya teman-teman. :D

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

miaw miaw110, Yura, FISIKA, Aoi Yukari, Juvia Hanaka, Misaki Younna, zuryuteki, Shei-chan, Nyadeera, sherrysakura99

.

.

**Quest's**

**Akashi kejam.** Haha, di KnB dia 'kan jadi antagonis. **Hikari kuat banget.** Namanya cobaan hidup sih. **Baru nyadar kalo ini Akashi x OC.** Loh? Kok bisa? ._. **Seperti biasa, aku cukup terbawa suasana sama ff kamu.** Makasih. **Shiro kemana?** Nanti dia muncul kok. **Seru banget, apalagi di adegan Akashi marah.** Haha, makasih yaa. **Romance nya kapan?** Kebetulan banget, mulai dari chap ini nih! xD **Tegang banget bacanya.** Aduh, makasih banyak. **Hape dihancurin? Sabar.** Haha. ** Kalo aku jadi Hikari, pengen kuinjek-injek Akashi.** Jangan dong :'( **Ini Angst ato Romance? Kok nyesek?** Nyeseknya hanya sementara kok. **Kalo ada adegan penyiksaan terus, lebih baik genrenya Angst aja.** Gak selamanya kok, aku 'kan anak baik. :3 /plak

.

.

**Next Chapter**

"Kurasa itu juga tidak penting-ssu, yang penting Hikaricchi ada disini dan bersekolah bersamaku."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Akashicchi-ssu?"

"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku."

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Ryouta."

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini…"

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


	6. Their Realizations

**Author's POV**

"_Kalau kau tidak mau menutup mulutmu, akan kubuat kau diam dengan caraku sendiri, Hikari."_

"_Eh—hmmfh!"_

Kau membuka matamu secara mendadak. Dengan sepasang mata yang masih menatap langit-langit kamar, kau terbaring di _futon_ sederhana malam itu. Waktu masih pukul satu pagi, namun dirimu yakin kalau kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Segala ingatan yang terus berputar di otakmu terus terngiang. Jantungmu berdegup kencang. Tubuhmu sedikit menggigil ketakutan. Matamu tak lepas dari atap kamar, kau terus membayangkannya hingga wajah seorang pemuda berambut merah kembali muncul di imajinasimu.

"_Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan siapapun. Tetsuya, Shintarou, dan terutama Ryouta—kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan mereka."_

"_A-Apa maksudmu? aku t-tidak mengerti—!"_

Menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, kau mencoba mengusir percakapan kemarin sore antara dirimu dan Akashi. Sungguh, kau benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Ia memintamu untuk menjauhkan diri dari teman-temannya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, bagaimana dirimu tidak marah? Apalagi sifat pemuda itu yang terus terombang-ambing. Kadang diam, kadang tidak peduli, kadang menyiksa, kadang memaksa. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Hanya saja, bukan itu yang membuatmu terganggu.

Suaranya. Seringainya. Pelukannya. Ciumannya. Segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Akashi membuatmu gila.

"_Mulai sekarang, kau milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku."_

Kau hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi dan membiarkan wajahmu menghangat pasti. Kau membenamkan kepalamu dalam selimut _futon_, lalu menutup mata; mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Lalu tak lama kau membuka matamu kembali—berdiam terus menerus hingga tak tahu harus melakukan apa di sisa waktu malam begini.

Akhirnya dengan inisiatif yang entah kau dapatkan darimana, kau berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air dari _dispenser_. Setelah itu kau berjalan menuju jendela dapur yang tak jauh dari meja makan, kemudian membuka kaca gesernya dan mengadahkan kepala ke atas.

Langit malam di musim panas yang pertama kalinya kau lihat. Segala percikan terang itu tersusun dengan tidak rapi, namun dengan sinarnya yang terang membuat senyum manismu terukir. Desiran angin membuat rambutmu yang berantakan terlambai. Kau masih betah menatap bintang yang ditemani oleh sang surya—bulan.

Tapi sungguh, dengan ketidakpekaanmu yang sangat minim, kau benar-benar tidak sadar kalau kau sedang diawasi.

Gadis belia yang berdiri di salah satu atap tetanggamu itu terus menatapmu dalam diam. Tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya, entah itu senang atau sedih; tidak ada yang tahu. Gaun putih miliknya melambai perlahan seiring dengan desah nafasnya yang nampak mengecewakan. Sepasang _emerald_ miliknya terus menatap dirimu dengan pandangan datar dan nampak sedikit kosong.

Tanpa disadari oleh dirimu sedikitpun, ia menghilang dengan angin kencang yang entah datang darimana.

.

.

**WORLD**

**_Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**_World by stillewolfie_**

**(OC)****_Tachikawa Hikari by stillewolfie_**

**_Cover by stillewolfie_**

**Rated T**

**[ Tachikawa Hikari & Akashi Seijuurou & Generation of Miracles ]**

**Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**OOC, AU!Teikou High, typo(s), etc.**

**[ Inspired from Body x Soul by UseMyImagination & My new life in anime world kurobas by Lilindhathedarkpurple ]**

**(Anggaplah OC disini adalah kamu, karena chapter ini memakai Author POV)**

.

.

_When she doesn't know, that his feeling has been growing up too…_

.

.

**CHAPTER VI**. Their Realizations**  
**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Hikari hanya menatap gerbang Teikou Gakuen dengan pandangan yang tak berarti. Dia sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi. Rasanya gadis itu ingin segera kembali pulang, namun hati dan batinnya mengatakan kalau ia melakukan itu, hal yang sama akan kembali terulang.

Ia tidak mau melihat pemuda itu akan berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan seringai kejam andalan serta sebuah gunting yang muncul di saku seragamnya.

Hikari tidak mau.

Dengan jantung yang agak berdegup, gadis berambut merah kejinggaan yang kini berstatus sebagai siswi Teikou itu melangkah pelan. Ia tampak gelisah dan melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Hikari berharap kalau dirinya tidak akan bertemu dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai, agar gadis itu tidak kembali terjerat pada suatu masalah yang akan menyangkutkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"HIKARICCHI~!"

Sepasang iris _shappire_ itu perlahan membulat saat indera pendengaran miliknya menangkap alunan nada yang keluar dari bibir seorang Kise Ryouta. Hikari dapat mendengar langkah terburu-buru dibelakangnya. Dan di detik berikutnya, Hikari langsung berteriak kaget ketika tubuh besar milik Kise langsung menghantamnya.

"A-Ah, Kise-san. O-Ohayou…"

"Ohayou'ne~!"

Bahu Hikari sedikit menaik ketika Kise melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang perempuan itu. Gadis itu mendesah malu saat pipi mereka saling bersinggungan. Dan dengan tidak sopannya Kise menggosokkan pipi mereka dengan antusias.

"Aku kangen Hikaricchi-ssu, rasanya sudah lama sekali~"

"E-Eh? Kita 'kan baru bertemu kemarin…"

Hikari mulai sedikit memberontak kala sadar bahwa sudah ada beberapa pasang mata sudah memandangi mereka. Ada yang menatap sinis, tersenyum geli, bahkan ada yang hanya mengerjap dan melenggang pergi. Tapi tetap saja, bagi gadis yang belum pernah kena perhatian banyak seperti ini, sudah pasti Hikari ingin cepat pergi dari sini.

"Ano—K-Kise-san, t-tolong lepaskan aku…"

Kise mengerucutkan bibir. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau dipeluk olehku ya-ssu~?"

"B-Bukan begitu…"

Hikari hanya malu. Kise itu kelewat bodoh atau terlalu polos?

Setelah beberapa lama berdebat tentang pelukan dan hal-hal bodoh lainnya, barulah Kise melepaskan pelukannya dan memutuskan untuk mengantar Hikari ke kelas. Toh, kelas mereka berdekatan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk jalan bersama-sama.

"Hikaricchi, boleh aku bertanya-ssu?"

"Eh? Silahkan saja—" Hikari tersenyum kecil. "—mau nanya apa?"

Kise mengadahkan kepala, tampak berpikir sebentar. "Hikaricchi murid pindahan, 'kan? Memang Hikaricchi dari sekolah mana-ssu?"

Gadis bermarga Tachikawa itu sempat terdiam sesaat, sebelum senyuman tipis mulai disunggingkan olehnya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, lalu mengadah—menghadap Kise.

"Memang kenapa, Kise-san?"

Kise menggaruk pipinya, wajahnya merona tipis. "Hanya penasaran saja sih, tapi kalau tidak mau dijawab juga tidak apa—"

"Aku dari Hokkaido. Kalau nama sekolah, kurasa itu tidak penting." Hikari berjalan lagi, meninggalkan Kise. "Tidak apa, 'kan?"

Bohong.

"Eh, nggak—nggak apa kok." Kise berlari kecil dan menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Hikari. "Kurasa itu juga tidak penting-ssu, yang penting Hikaricchi ada disini dan bersekolah bersamaku~"

Kise kembali berceloteh mengenai kehidupannya. Dari sikap Aomine yang menurutnya menyebalkan, jadwal pemotretannya yang padat, serta betapa cerewetnya kedua kakaknya kalau dirinya bangun telat.

Hikari terkekeh pelan.

Gadis itu merasa kalau ia bisa akrab dengan pemuda ini.

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau merencanakan untuk mengadakan _training camp_ tahun ini?"

Setelah anggota _first string_ melakukan pemanasan, Momoi Satsuki segera menghampiri Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang meminum air dari botolnya. Pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu mengerling sejenak, lalu melanjutkan acara meminumnya. Ia tidak melarang langkah Momoi yang semakin mendekatinya; Akashi tahu kalau gadis itu berencana untuk berdiskusi sebentar.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eh? Kok aku?"

"Boleh aku tahu apa alasanmu bertanya seperti itu, Satsuki?" Akashi sekarang sudah menoleh penuh pada Momoi yang hanya menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Entahlah, a-aku 'kan hanya bertanya…"

Akashi terdiam sesaat. Ia memandangi teman-teman—para budaknya—yang telah tepar di tengah lapangan akibat latihan maut darinya. Akashi memanggil mereka dengan satu panggilan, dan langsung direspon penuh oleh mereka semua.

"Ada apa, Akashicchi?" Kise Ryouta langsung bertanya ketika melihat pandangan serius Akashi yang dilontarkan pada mereka semua. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerjapkan mata.

Dan perkataan selanjutnya yang dilontarkan oleh sang kapten sanggup membuat mereka semua ternganga.

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

Hikari menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar suara bel pulang telah berbunyi. Segera ia masukkan segala peralatan buku di tas dan beranjak pergi. Awalnya gadis itu ingin langsung pulang atau bermain sebentar di lapangan basket dekat sekolah, tapi sepertinya harapannya harus pupus ketika melihat Momoi Satsuki sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, melambaikan tangan padanya dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Hikari-chan~!"

"M-Momoi-san…"

Momoi segera memeluk Hikari dengan pelukan maut yang sanggup membuat gadis berambut merah kejinggaan itu tak bisa bernafas. Hikari meronta pelan, dan saat itulah Momoi meminta maaf. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling gadis seksi yang merupakan _manager_ dari tim basket Teikou itu segera menarik Hikari ke markas mereka—_gym_ basket Teikou.

"Nee minna! Aku mendapatkannya~!"

Setelah menghela nafas, Hikari memutuskan untuk menyapa anggota _first string_ yang kebetulan sudah ada disana, menatap Hikari dengan pandangan yang amat berbeda. Kise Ryouta melambaikan tangannya pada Hikari, dan tanpa persetujuan dari perempuan itu, dengan seenak udelnya ia memeluk Hikari dalam pelukan maut ala Kise Ryouta.

"Hikaricchi~! Kau manis seperti biasa-ssu!"

"A-Ano—Kise-san, tolong jangan memelukku terus…"

"Tapi kau manis sekali tau! Aku tidak bisa—UWAAAH!"

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Ryouta."

**Deg.**

Seketika itu pula Hikari menahan nafasnya.

Dengan langkah yang mematikan, Akashi Seijuurou segera berkumpul di kerumunan Kiseki no Sedai diikuti oleh Murasakibara Atsushi dibelakangnya. Iris dwiwarnanya menatap Kise dengan pandangan mengerikan. Tangan kanan miliknya dengan setia memegang gunting berwarna merah kesukaannya. Dan karena itulah, semua orang sanggup tidak bergerak berkat aksinya tadi.

Entah karena apa, atmosfer disana tiba-tiba sedikit memberat. Membuat Hikari harus mendekatkan diri ke Momoi yang kebetulan paling dekat dengan dirinya. Ia menatap Akashi yang memandanginya tajam, lalu tanpa ia sadari Hikari juga sudah menelan ludah.

Dia takut.

"U-Umm, Akashi-kun, aku sudah bawa Hikari-chan kesini… jadi boleh kita mulai?" Momoi nyengir dengan gerakan yang cukup kaku.

"Momoi benar—nanodayo." Midorima Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya, ia melirik Akashi yang masih beraura gelap. "J-Jadi apa rencanamu, Akashi?"

Akashi Seijuurou dengan angkuhnya melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menatap satu demi satu para budaknya yang sudah berkumpul disana. Pandangannya jatuh pada Tachikawa Hikari yang masih tidak mau menatap matanya, dan hal itu sanggup membuatnya menggeram.

"Minggu depan kita akan mengadakan _training camp_, semuanya wajib ikut. Tujuan dilakukan pelatihan ini untuk persiapan di _Winter Cup_. Jadi, ada yang keberatan?"

Hikari tersentak.

'_Training camp… untuk Winter Cup?'_

"Oi Akashi, gadis itu juga ikut?" Aomine menunjuk Hikari dengan dagunya. Awalnya Aomine sempat bingung kenapa tubuh gadis itu tampak sedikit bergetar ketakutan, tapi acuhkan sajalah. Toh, itu juga bukan urusannya. "Akashi—"

"Ya, dia ikut. Dan ini perintah."

**Deg.**

"T-Tapi, untuk apa—?" Hikari merasa dirinya tak terima. Dia sama sekali belum diberitahu apa-apa! "Aku meno—"

Hikari terdiam saat melihat tatapan Akashi.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kau harus ikut dengan kami, Tachikawa Hikari."

'_**Akashi Seijuurou adalah seseorang yang mutlak dan diktator.'**_

Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan—

'_**Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tak akan bisa menolak perintahnya.'**_

—ketakutan itu kembali ada.

'_**Karena dia selalu menang, dan selalu benar…'**_

—perkataan itu kembali terngiang, dan Hikari benar-benar tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Aka-chin—nyam nyam—apa tidak apa-apa? Kari-chin 'kan belum setuju~?"

Akashi tidak mengindahkan perkataan Murasakibara. Ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Hikari yang tampak kecewa dan teman-temannya. Pemuda itu lantas berjalan dalam diam, membuka pintu, kemudian pergi tanpa ucapan sampai jumpa.

Semuanya kembali terdiam, namun pandangan mereka—kecuali satu orang—jatuh pada suatu objek yang ada disana.

"Ne, Hikaricchi…" Kise menepuk bahu Hikari, membuat gadis itu melirikkan mata pada lelaki itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Akashicchi-ssu?"

"B-Bukannya aku peduli, h-hanya saja kau terlihat aneh kalau Akashi selalu menatapmu seperti itu—nanodayo."

"Mereka benar, Tachikawa-san." Kuroko berjalan maju, memperhatikan gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan penuh perhatian. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami."

Diantara mereka semua, hanya Kuroko lah yang sadar—kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Hikari dan Akashi.

Hikari sedikit menundukkan kepala, lalu ia menatap Kuroko dengan senyuman tipis yang amat palsu. Ia menggeleng pelan, bertanda kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, itu mungkin hanya perasaan kalian saja—"

"Itu bukan perasaan kami, tapi itu memang benar 'kan? Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Akashi padamu, Hikari?" Di antara mereka semua, memang Aomine lah yang paling peka. Lelaki berambut biru tua itu memang terkesan tidak peduli, namun karena ini menyangkut seorang perempuan yang merupakan temannya juga—jadi apa salahnya kalau ia merasakan ada hal yang janggal?

Hikari menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan nanar. Ia melirik Momoi yang kini ada disampingnya, tersenyum dan mengatakan _'tidak apa-apa, katakan saja'_ melewati sepasang mata merah muda-nya.

"_Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan siapapun. Tetsuya, Shintarou, dan terutama Ryouta—kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan mereka."_

"_Mulai sekarang, kau milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku."_

Hikari menelan ludah.

Tetap saja, meskipun ia ingin melepaskan segala beban perasaannya kepada mereka—tapi entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Hikari-chan?"

Bibirnya tidak mau terbuka. Hati serta jiwanya menolaknya untuk berbicara.

Padahal Hikari benar-benar sudah tidak kuat karena sudah terjerat oleh permainan ini, tapi kenapa—ia tidak bisa melakukannya?

Dan Hikari tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, selain menangis sesenggukkan di pelukan Momoi Satsuki.

"H-Hikari-chan—!?"

"E-EH! J-Jangan menangis Hikaricchi! Aominecchi, ini semua salahmu-ssu~!"

"HAH!? K-K-Kenapa harus aku? Kalian 'kan juga—!"

"Aomine-kun telah membuat seorang wanita menangis, aku tidak mau jadi bayanganmu lagi."

"EEEH? Apa maksudmu, Tetsu!? Kau benar-benar—!"

"Mine-chin, kau jahat~"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, Murasakibara—!"

Semuanya terdiam ketika tangisan perempuan itu semakin kencang. Momoi yang sedang memeluk Hikari erat pun tak sanggup mendengar isakan dan tangisan gadis itu. Ia menghela nafas, lalu dengan tulus ia usap punggung Hikari pelan, berharap itu dapat menenangkannya.

"Sssh—sudah sudah, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya pada kami, Hikari-chan…" Momoi tersenyum. "Jika kau sudah siap, kau bisa mengatakannya pada kami kapanpun…"

.

.

**Author's POV**

"Jika kau sudah siap, kau bisa mengatakannya pada kami kapanpun…"

Kau menggertakkan gigi. Kau semakin memeluk tubuh Momoi erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Cairan bening itu terus saja mengalir tanpa kau minta. Kedua tanganmu meremas seragam gadis itu, dan kau tampak tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

Kau sadar; kau tidak sendirian.

Meskipun Shiro menghilang entah kemana, kau tetap memiliki seorang teman yang masih peduli terhadapmu.

Dan kau sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"M-Maafkan aku…" Kau dapat merasakan kalau Momoi sedang tersenyum. Ia menenangkanmu dengan mengatakan hal-hal yang dapat menghibur dengan suara yang lembut, membuat hati dan batinmu sedikit tenang—meski ada segelintir perasaan gelisah yang masih melekat.

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

**Author's POV—Akashi Seijuurou's**

**Tep.**

Langkahmu terhenti ketika melihat matahari yang ada di hadapanmu ini mulai tenggelam. Kilauan horizon yang kebetulan kau lihat itu tak sanggup membuatmu menyipitkan mata. Angin mulai menerbangkan surai merahmu dengan pelan, menandakan kalau malam sudah mau menjelang.

Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak mau beranjak dari tempatmu berdiri.

Orang-orang dengan berbeda pakaian melewatimu dengan keadaan terburu-buru. Kau tampak tidak peduli dengan segala senggolan yang sengaja di bahumu. Kau tidak mengindahkan berpasang-pasang mata yang kini menatapmu dengan pandangan heran. Kau hanya bisa terpaku disana—menatap matahari yang sekarang ingin tenggelam.

Entah kenapa, cahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh sang surya membuatmu teringat oleh seseorang.

Warna merah yang dipadu oleh sentuhan oranye—itu tampak sangat familiar.

Kau menghela nafas.

Sekelebat bayangan orang itu kembali teringat, membuatmu mengernyitkan dahi dan menutup mata.

Gadis itu kembali terbayang—

—dan hal itu membuatmu merasa bersalah.

Kau tahu, kau itu brengsek. Setiap mata kalian saling bertemu, rasa bersalah langsung menghantuimu. Kau tidak tahu apa arti dari semua itu, namun hal itu sanggup membuatmu merasa muak dan malu pada dirimu.

_"Kalau aku tidak memberitahu hal itu... apa yang akan kau lakukan, Akashi-san?"_

_"Apa kau... akan membunuhku?"_

Perkataan yang sanggup membuatmu terdiam.

_"Sebenarnya aku membencimu, Tachikawa, melihat wajahmu saja sudah membuatku muak."_

Sebuah pernyataan yang sangat berlawanan.

_"S-Sebenarnya, apa salahku hingga kau begitu tega mengancamku seperti itu?"_

Salah satu pertanyaan yang bahkan seseorang seperti dirimu tidak bisa menemukan satu jawaban.

_"Kalau A-Akashi-san tidak mau menjawabnya, tidak apa kok..."_

Bukan tidak mau, tapi memang tidak bisa.

_"Kalau begitu, m-maafkan aku..."_

Tangisan dan permintaan maaf. Saat hal itu dikeluarkan, kau benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Tn. Akashi?"

Panggilan hormat sekaligus lembut itu mampu membuatmu kembali dari dunia mimpi. Kau berbalik, menatap seseorang yang amat tidak asing di matamu. Pria tua yang selalu setia disampingmu, Akihiko Daisuke.

"Ada masalah, tuan?"

"Tidak—tidak ada." Segera kau ambil tasmu yang tergeletak disampingmu, lalu berjalan melewati pelayan setiamu itu dan masuk ke mobil, meninggalkan sang pelayan yang hanya bisa menaikkan alis—heran akan sikapmu.

Bahkan saat mobil dijalankan, kau tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganmu dari matahari terbenam itu.

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

**Author's POV**

**BRAKH!**

Kau menghela nafas.

Kau segera mengambil bola basket yang menggelinding ke tengah lapangan. Setelah mengambilnya, kau men_dribble_ bola itu sebentar, berlari pelan untuk mengatur kecepatan kakimu, dan saat itulah kau melompat untuk melakukan _shoot_.

Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak akan mudah.

**Set.**

**Syuut—BRAKH! **

Meleset.

Keringat mulai mengucur, tapi hatimu masih tegar untuk melanjutkan latihanmu. Kau mengambil bolanya lagi, lalu memainkannya sebentar seiring dengan langkahmu ke bangku panjang.

Kau menutup kedua mata.

**Duk Duk Duk.**

Pantulan bola pada lantai lapangan membuatmu merenung. Kau terus melakukan itu layaknya orang bodoh, tidak peduli dengan bisikan-bisikan para gadis yang kebetulan melintas di pinggir lapangan. Mereka hanya melirikmu dan mengacuhkan dirimu yang kini sudah kotor—banyak keringat, rambut berantakan, dan seperti orang terlantar.

Benar-benar menjijikkan.

Matahari sudah mulai tidak menampakkan sinarnya, orang-orang mulai berlarian ke tempat tujuan masing-masing hanya untuk sekedar bertemu keluarga dan istirahat. Meskipun begitu, hal tersebut tidak melunturkan tekadmu untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Kau masih ingin disini, ditemani oleh bola basket yang sekarang hanya menjadi teman dalam penderitaanmu sekarang.

Lagipula, untuk apa kau pulang? Tidak ada juga yang menyambutmu di rumah.

"Hhh…"

Dalam kesendirian, kau menghela nafas lelah. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis hingga sudut dagumu. Kau tidak menyekanya, membiarkan air yang merupakan kuman dari tubuhmu itu mengalir. Rambutmu lepek dan bau karena keringat, hanya saja kau terlalu malas untuk membersihkannya.

Rasanya, semuanya jadi semakin rumit.

Ini mengenai kehidupannya, menghilangnya Shirokawa Yuki, pernyataan Akashi Seijuurou, dan tujuan serta permainan macam apa yang dibuat oleh gadis berambut abu-abu _platina_ itu. Semuanya berputar menjadi satu hingga membuat kepalamu pusing.

Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan oleh Shiro?

Gadis itulah yang mengirimkanmu disini, berkata bahwa dia akan selalu ada disampingmu untuk mendampingi dirimu yang kini sedang kalut. Tapi tetap saja—kaulah yang harus mencarinya, mencari keberadaannya yang menghilang ditelan bumi. Kalian tidak pernah bicara banyak, mungkin itu hanya sekedar pertanyaan aneh yang sempat dilontarkan oleh malaikat itu tepat di tempat itu. Dan karena itulah; kau menyesal. Buktinya, kau tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana mengingat dirimu tidak pernah bertanya apa-apa mengenai perempuan itu.

Tapi kau dapat merasakan keberadaannya, meski tidak tahu ia berada dimana.

Kau menghela nafas pasrah.

"_Kau milikku."_

**Deg!**

Sejak perkataan itu kembali teringat, Akashi Seijuurou langsung menguasai seluruh isi kepalamu. Perkataan, ucapan, bisikan, ancaman, paksaan yang diluncurkan kepadamu sanggup membuat dirimu tak berkutik. Bola basket yang awalnya kau mainkan mulai terjatuh, menggelinding jauh meninggalkanmu. Kau terpaku. Dan di detik berikutnya, wajahmu langsung menyiratkan sebuah ketakutan yang berlebihan.

"_Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku."_

Jantungmu berdetak kencang, wajahmu memerah hebat. Kau menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, meremas rambutmu frustasi—hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan seseorang yang amat tidak mau kau temui. Seseorang yang kau kira tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu disini, namun ternyata merupakan seseorang yang mampu membuatmu hancur seperti ini.

Dengan perintah yang mutlak dan absolutnya, kau sanggup tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa selain terdiam dan menganggukkan kepala. Akashi memang luar biasa, dia adalah seorang lelaki yang amat sempurna di mata semua orang. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou memiliki hidup yang sempurna, tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu tertimpa kesialan.

Tapi kenapa Akashi mau mencampuri urusan kehidupanmu?

Kenapa pria itu selalu berkata hal yang mampu membuat hatimu hancur?

Kau menyentuh dadamu. Detak jantung yang berdegup kencang, kau sadar kalau wajahmu sudah memerah sekarang, namun kau tidak tahu mengapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi begitu cepat. Saat kau memikirkannya, entah kenapa reaksi tubuhmu langsung seperti ini.

"A-Akashi-san…"

Kau mengucapkan namanya. Benar, namanya. Sesosok manusia yang ingin kau hindari di dunia ini. Seorang manusia yang dengan sadisnya mau melempari benda tajam kepada siapapun yang mengganggunya. Seorang pria yang kau akui kejeniusannya. Seseorang yang—

—ada di pikiranmu sampai sekarang.

Kau sadar kalau perlakuannya terhadapmu memang sudah ada di tahap berlebihan. Ia selalu berkata tajam padamu, seolah dirimu itu adalah seorang pembantah yang siap dimusnahkan. Namun tetap saja, kau tidak akan bisa menciptakan sebuah dendam untuk orang itu.

Apapun yang ia lakukan terhadapmu, meski itu menyakitkan sekalipun—

**Tes.**

Air mata kembali jatuh.

"…"

—kau tidak akan bisa membencinya…

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Akashi, seseorang mencarimu."

Akashi melirik Aomine yang telah berjalan ke arahnya. "Siapa?"

Aomine mengangkat bahu kemudian menguap malas. "Lihat saja sendiri."

Merepotkan.

Setelah melempar bola pada Midorima yang kebetulan sedang berlatih _shoot_ tak jauh darinya, Akashi segera berjalan kearah pintu _gym_ yang kebetulan terbuka. Ia menatap pintu itu dengan seksama, kemudian sekelebat merah menyembul disamping pintu. _Heterochrome_ bertemu _shappire_—mereka menatap satu sama lain.

Akashi menatapnya sengit. Hikari berkedip-kedip tak peduli.

"Ano—Akashi-san, maaf mengganggu j-jadwal latihanmu…"

Pemuda yang dimaksud pun hening sebentar, menatap perempuan kecil di depannya dengan helaan nafas. Setelah mencoba untuk memamerkan _poker face_ andalannya, barulah dirinya berkata—"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku."

Dan jawaban tersebut mampu membuat Hikari terpana.

Hikari tergagap. "E-Engh, i-ini masalah _training camp_ yang kau adakan kemarin. E-Eto—" Hikari menundukkan kepala. "—b-boleh aku menolaknya? A-Aku tidak mau mengganggu latihan kalian—"

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Jadi berhenti bergetar seperti itu, Hikari."

"Ah, b-baiklah…"

Mereka pun terdiam, dengan hawa canggung yang tercipta.

Akashi Seijuurou menatap Tachikawa Hikari yang masih menundukkan kepala. Entah kenapa, setiap melihat wajah perempuan itu, perasaan bersalah ini kembali muncul di benaknya. Seperti sebuah—penyesalan yang tak terhingga jika ia sudah menyangkutkan diri terhadap gadis itu. Akashi menghela nafas perlahan, kemudian tanpa dirinya sadari—tangan besar miliknya sudah menyentuh puncak kepala Hikari, mengelusnya lembut dan menatap sepasang mata biru itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Saat merasakan kehangatan yang muncul tiba-tiba di kepalanya, saat itulah Hikari tersentak. Ia mengadahkan wajah, menatap lelaki itu disela-sela poninya yang panjang. Jujur saja, rasa nyaman kembali menyeruak—dan hal itu mampu membuat Hikari heran.

Namun, perkataan Akashi selanjutnya membuat Hikari merasa tertelan dalam kebingungan hingga dasar terdalam.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang mewakili segala perasaannya—perasaan seorang gadis rapuh bernama Tachikawa Hikari.

Apa dia takut pada Akashi? Apa segala sesuatu yang dirasakannya selama ini merupakan sebuah ketakutan yang tak terhingga? Apa Hikari menyadarinya kalau setiap menatap Akashi, dirinya selalu merasakan ketakutan itu?

Segala sesuatu memang berbeda; termasuk perkataan batin seseorang.

Saat menatap iris dwiwarna itu, Hikari dapat merasakannya.

Sebuah harapan—Hikari merasa kalau Akashi mengharapkan jawaban langsung darinya.

Dan harapan itu merupakan sebuah kepastian.

"Tidak, Akashi-san. Aku tidak takut…"

Saat mendengar jawaban tersebut, Akashi hanya menyeringai kecil—sangat tipis hingga sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Hikari. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan, setelah itu langsung melepaskan sentuhannya pada ubun-ubun kepala gadis bersurai merah tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak bisa menolak—kau harus ikut denganku minggu depan."

Hikari menghela nafas, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Akashi tersenyum puas.

Namun di detik berikutnya, Hikari membulatkan mata.

Bibir tipis itu kembali mengenainya—membuat gadis itu menahan nafas. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, membuat Hikari tak sempat menghindar.

Akashi menciumnya.

Ciuman itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman manis yang terkesan simpel. Tidak ada segala nafsu dan tarian lidah, tidak ada aliran saliva yang hampir membuat gadis itu terbang melayang, tidak ada desakan yang mampu membuatnya tidak bisa menghirup udara.

Akashi menciumnya karena perasaan, bukan hanya karena nafsu belaka.

Hikari hanya melongo ketika Akashi melepaskannya.

Lelaki berambut semerah darah itu menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi Hikari yang tak terhingga. Setelah mencubit pelan pipi sang gadis yang luar biasa memerah, Akashi segera meninggalkan Hikari di depan pintu—tanpa ucapan pamit terlebih dahulu.

.

.

**~ world ~**

.

.

Ia menghela nafas perlahan ketika melihat semuanya terjadi. Shirokawa Yuki segera beranjak berdiri, menatap seorang gadis berambut merah kejinggaan yang berdiri layaknya orang bodoh dibawah sana.

Saat ini, ia ada di atap gedung aula sekolah—sebelah barat gedung _gym_ Teikou—hanya untuk sekedar mengawasi seorang gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tachikawa Hikari, perempuan biasa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya saat ini.

Sungguh, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Namun tatapan emerald-nya yang tampak tak suka mampu menjawab semua kekesalan yang ada dibenaknya.

Yuki menutup kedua matanya. Dan setelah terbuka, sepasang mata yang awalnya menampakkan keceriaan serta kehangatan itu kini telah berubah, menjadi sepasang emerald yang gelap dan penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sampai sejauh ini, Hikari-san…"

Gadis bergaun putih itu terdiam sesaat.

Yuki sudah memutuskannya.

Ia sadar, kalau Hikari sudah kelewat batas.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini…"

Angin siang yang awalnya pelan, perlahan berubah dengan kekencangan yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Sedangkan dibawah sana, Hikari mengernyitkan dahi—ia heran.

Kenapa hari ini anginnya tampak kencang sekali?

Setelah meninggalkan _gym_ dan beranjak pulang, Hikari berhenti tepat di depan sebuah _flower shop_ yang kebetulan masih tutup sore itu. Ia mengadahkan kepala, menatap langit yang kini berubah menjadi kejinggaan.

Tiba-tiba, wajah Akashi terlintas di bayangannya.

Meskipun sedikit bingung, tapi gadis itu tetap saja menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang memiliki sebuah arti.

Perlahan namun pasti, ketakutan yang awalnya selalu muncul, kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan yang abstrak—dan jujur saja, Hikari menyukai perasaan tersebut.

Meski dia sedikit bodoh, Hikari tahu perasaan apa ini.

Dan ia berharap, ikatan yang mereka jalin dapat terus bertahan—selamanya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Aku enggak tau kenapa, kalo chap ini kayaknya rada alay ya. Teman-teman, maafin aku ya kalo terkesan begitu, soalnya aku juga rada kena virus cinta nih, ehe.. EHEHEHE /duar/

Oiya temen-temen, aku bikin kover baru loh buat ff ini. Itu gambar Hikari dalam wujud asli, jadi kalo pengen tahu, silahkan dicek ya.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

Yura, miaw miaw110, yaoiHunhan, loneranger, kuroizayoi, Juvia Hanaka, Aoi Yukari, Yoshizawa Karin, zuryuteki, Sheiikun, FISIKA, Misaki Younna, Yamashita Hanami-chan, sherrysakura99, brownchoco

.

.

**Quest's**

**Feelsnya dapet banget waktu adegan peluk.** Aduh, makasih yaa. **Akashi cemburu.** Hehe, iya. Sama Kise sih tepatnya. **Sifat Akashi berubah gegara mikirin perasaan Hikari?** Iya. **Itu mah pelecehan seksual.** Gak juga deh kayaknya. **Romantis banget.** Makasih. **Akashi sudah suka ya sama Hikari?** Bisa jadi**. Makin gak kuat, apalagi pas Akashi jadi agresif.** Haha, kalo gak kuat di skip aja**. Iri banget waktu adegan dicium sama Akashi kayak gitu.** Anggap aja ini AkaReader kalo gitu. **Akashi kapan sukanya sama Hikari?** Hmm. **Akashi kampret.** Haha. **Aku terbawa sama ff ini, good job buat author.** Makasih ya. **Akashi jealousnya ekstrim.** Haha. **Boleh minta profil OC-nya?** Silahkan scroll sampe di bagian bawah ya. :)

.

.

**Tachikawa Hikari's Profile**

**Tachikawa Hikari. 15 tahun. Tinggi 164 cm. Berat 56 kg. **_**Diciptakan**_** tanggal 12 Februari. Bintang Aquarius. C-cup. Warna kesukaan—oranye dan putih.**

**Keahlian—****memasak**

**Kelemahan—****olahraga**

**Sifat; pemalu. Terkesan lembut. Tidak suka mencari masalah. Polos. Tidak percaya diri. Pendiam. Sedikit individualis. Menolak fakta kalau dia bisa bermain basket.**

**Hal yang disuka—****kucing**

**Hal yang dibenci—****agresif**

.

.

**Pengen tau wujud asli dari Tachikawa Hikari? Silahkan liat kover fict ini~! :D**

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)  
**


End file.
